


Unexpected

by Peonymangoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien kihyun, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Guest appearance by shownus mum, Hyungkyun fake relationship au cuz i wanna, I did way to much research for this fic, I promise this aint weird, In the story not the smut dont worry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jooheons mission on earth is to become a fucking hipster how did this happen?, Kinda like a bj but with tentacles, Kissing, M/M, Mino is a part of this mess now, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nunu is an angel, OH jackson wang makes an appearance because why not, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Showki are lowkey freaky bitches now, Side couples, Tension, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles, This is a hot mess im sowwy, Why Did I Write This?, You heard of porn with minimal plot... now get ready for... plot with minimal porn, but the twist is... it’s not fucking funny, changkyun lowkey got daddy issues, dont even ask, hyunwoo and kihyun aint no freaky bitches, i cleaned up the tags!! And then made it messy again..., its actually pretty plain lmao, minhyuk confident gay jooheon panicked gay, minhyuk is secretly number 1 showki shipper, papillon is superior, showki are still cute and thriving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: Hyunwoo is on his way home one night after spending time in the gym. It’s late and he’s tired. He expects to just drag his body back to his apartment and fall asleep on the floor and wake up tomorrow with an aching body.What he doesn’t expect is to meet a stranger and not just anybody... an alien who’s been sent to earth to help increase the population of his home planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its like 3am rn and i dont really have an explanation... just pls enjoy. The tags and title and summary is kinda bad cause im kinda bad at those things. The story is maybe kinda better lol 
> 
> Have fun  
> Also not proofread so if its weird then sorry in advance i guess

Hyunwoo packs up the last of his stuff and heads out of the gym showers and out of the gym, waving goodbye to one of the gym trainers and good friend, Hoseok. The chilly air cuts his cheek like a knife and the cold makes him shiver. It must be past 10pm but the friday night was buzzing with life still. Herds of people were walking around, neon lights and signboards were flashing and cars were still driving. Guess this is what he gets for living in the metropolitan area of the city. He could faintly hear some loud club music even from where he was near the gym, which was slightly secluded from the main city area. He wondered how the people were doing in that club with heavy bass boosted edm playing at maximum volume. He didnt plan on going to the gym so late but he was busy today and shifts at work changed so he only managed to get to the gym by night time. He liked working out at the gym, it was fun and relaxing and kept him active. It was also a good facility and the staff were pleasant. 

He carries on walking back home and it’s only another five minutes before he reaches his apartment. At least one perk of this area of the city was that everything was nearby making his life very convient. He’s walking near an alley when he hears a pained noise, probably an animal and he stops. He hears the poor thing whine again and looks around, but nobody seems to have taken notice. In fact, there doesnt seem to be anybody nearby. Cautiously he makes his way into the alley before he can regret it.  
What if there were wild animals fighting in here? Like feral cats or vicious dogs with rabies? What if some pycho was attacking a poor animal? What if that pycho saw him and decided to attack him instead? Hyunwoo shoved those thoughts back, it was probably a hurt stray dog or something that got runover or whatever. Still he braced himself for a possible attack from something. When he opened his eyes he expected a poor sad dog or cat to look up at him with teary eyes and a broken leg.  
What he did not expect was some random man making these dying animal noises, which was what he was witnessing now. Was he a drunkard or did he take some fucked up drugs. The said man looked back at him and smiled. 

Then something wet, cold and slimey was wrapped around his wrists and he was suddenly pulled down onto the ground with the stranger on top of him. He cringed as his back made contact with the ground, the digusting ground with rubbish and dirt and probably rodents too. He felt the dampness on his arms and nearly gagged.

"Gotcha!"

"What-"

The man shushed him and stared at him, as if he was analysing him. Hyunwoo stared back at him and gasped. The man had long tentacle like things coming menacingly out of his back, two of which holding his hands back and his eyes were pure white, no pupils or anything, just pure white. He struggles against him but despite looking quite slim and small, the other man or rather creature was much stronger than it looked. 

"Shush. Dont move." 

"Let me go!" Hyunwoo glares at it fiercely but it looks unbothered. "I said let me go! Please!" He struggled some more and the creature just shakes its head. Hyunwoo was going to die wasn’t he? This creature was going to kill him and eat him untill hes nothing but a pile of bones, laying discarded on the ground. He knows the dumpsters are partially covering them and nobody is nearby so that means he’s automatically dead. At least if he dies now he wont have to pay Hoseok back that thirty bucks. 

"Hmm... you seem about perfect... i guess you will have to do." The creature mutters. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ah, of course, you don’t know right?" 

"No..." 

"Well..." The thing completely relaxes against him and sits casually on his lap but the grip his... tentacles have on Hyunwoo is still tight. "I’m sort of on a mission." 

Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow. 

"I’m sure you can tell that i’m not extactly like you, it’s cause im not. I’ve been sent here to earth for a very important mission that i must complete no matter what. I’m here to help increase the population of my home planet."

Hyunwoo chokes on his air and he’s lost for words. Did that thing want to reproduce?  
"But i’m a man, i can’t become pregnant. You better find a female for that." He sort of regretted his words after he said that. What if the creature listened to him and decided to attack some poor girl. 

"Oh i know, i know. It doesn’t really matter what gender you are, it’s fine." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well all i gotta do is lay my eggs inside you and then it’ll be all done. Just like that." 

Hyunwoo starts struggling against this things bonds again, with an increased vigour and the wicked thing just laughs at him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screams and he still fights against the alien. He will not have eggs inside him. All he can think of is the movie Alien and if he even learnt anything from that movie is that you shouldn’t even let an alien near you. "Fuck off! Why?! Just-" 

"My home planet has a severe lack of population and there’s a giant ratio between those who can carry offspring and those who produce." Hyunwoo just nods his head. "We know that in this planet earth, the species here has almost the same requirements that my species offspring need." 

"So i don’t have a choice." 

"I mean, not really. I’m kind of running out of time and you’re the only human i’ve successfully managed to capture so..."  
Hyunwoo just glares back at the creature, he’s frustrated now and he really hopes that this is some fucked up dream and he'll wake up on his sofa and realize that he didn’t hit the gym yet.

"Maybe that’s because you’ve been hiding in the dumpsters all day doing nothing but making animal noises!"

"Were those not the mating calls of your species?"

"No!"

He’s stopped struggling now as it’s quite pointless and it was only tiring him out, Hyunwoo slumps back down onto the damp ground. He doesn’t want to know why it’s damp as he shudders with digust. 

This was a supernatural being he was dealing with and it was probably much more powerful than he was. But there was no way that thing was going to use him to procreate more little tentacled, egg-laying hellspawns like the one on top of him.

"I don’t care. I’m not going to carry your offspring or whatever. Go find something else to do it." 

"Ohhh come on! Please!" 

"Never." 

"Why?" 

Hyunwoo sighs, his arms are starting to hurt now, what is he going to tell this thing that will make it fuck off? 

"Do you not know what consent is?" 

"I do know." 

"Well i’m not consenting now am i?" 

The creature nods. 

"If you try and do it with me now, and i haven’t consented that means you’re raping me. Do you really want to do that?" 

The creature seemed to contemplate on his words but still it said "But I have sworn my loyalty and alliegence to the supreme leader! I can’t go back without offspring! And who will want to help me?" 

"Doesn’t your supreme leader have offspring? You know what, it doesn’t matter, i’m still not letting you put eggs inside me. Also can you let me go please, my arms are hurting." 

"Ahhh... what will i have to do for you to let me? I’ll do anything." The creature pouted. 

"You don’t have to do anything. I still won’t let you! Now leave me alone, go away and produce your digusting little demonspawn shits somewhere else!" Hyunwoo snapped, his frustration (and tiredness) had reached it’s limit. He was also a little scared at what else the creature could do but when he looked back at the alien, his jaw fell and he could feel the colour drain from his face, the creature looked more than a little pissed off. Maybe he shouldnt have insulted it’s... species. 

The already tight grip on Hyunwoos wrists became even tighter and the thing became even closer to him, it leaned down right into his personal space. "I didnt quite catch that, can you say it again?" It’s breath was hot against his face and Hyunwoo could feel himself blush. 

He looked up to see the creature and it looked kind of terrifying. It’s tentacles were out and he could see the weird sticky shit dripping off them and its pale white eyes looked freaky. It smirked and he could see slightly jagged teeth too. 

"I said, repeat yourself. Dont make me repeat myself." Then it let two of it’s wet, slimey tentacles run over his body, especially on his chest and torso. It snaked it’s way around his middle and the tentacle rather teasingly stroked his chest. Hyunwoo let out a small gasp and found himself breathing harder than before. 

"Are you going to talk? Hm? You better answer me soon..." 

"I said fuck off! Please leave me alone. Go away please. Ah fuck- " He snaps his mouth shut. 

"That wasn’t what i heard... did i hear the words of digusting demonspawn shits? I would have been nicer but i can’t stand you humans belittling me like that but i think you’re cute enough that maybe i’ll go easy on you." 

"Hah... what?" Hyunwoo looks up at him with glazed eyes and the alien swoons "Ahhh this is what i mean... you’re literally perfect, i actually wanna fuck you and lay my eggs into you so badly."

Hyunwoo cant believe it. He’s probably more than likely to carry the offspring off some alien. He was about to be raped. It was eerie how similar yet different the alien looked like an actual human being. There must be a way out of this. 

Then an idea; the alien seemed to have no clue on human sex, due to the horrifying animal noises he made, thinking it was a mating call. Humans didnt even have a mating call- unless you counted "Hey, lets fuck." If he couldn’t stop the alien from fucking him, he could at least hinder it for a while, and it could spare him time to escape and now, now he must act fast. Before the alien does something unthinkable to him.

"Hey hey hey hey! Wait I- wait! Just a second!" 

The alien sigh exasperatedly "What?" It replied him bluntly. 

"If you want- if you must procreate using me, you shouldn’t do it here! This location is bad!" 

"How?" 

"Uhhh... its in public! Humans can’t have sex in public!"

"But there’s nobody here." It leaned back down and whispered to him, and he dared to say it was sensual. "It doesn’t matter if i do it quick, nobody will see." 

"Nonononono- you can’t! I-" 

"Do stop shouting." 

"Sorry. Now let me finish. Humans... uhmm... are better suited to do it in private, where it’s well you know, private, and uh warm." Hyunwoo doesnt really know what to say "So it’s better if i take you home and then we can... get down to buissiness." 

The alien seemed to consider whatever he was saying. "Hmm... okay sure." 

Yes! Hyunwoo’s plan was working. 

"Okay just let me go, so i can take you home." 

Slowly, the grip on his wrists loosened and blood started flowing through them properlly again. Once he was free of his restraints, he got up and the alien did too. He took in his surroundings. The way back home was straightfoward and easy, if he ran he’d be back withing three minutes and the alien didnt know any area well except for the dumpster alley. He decided that he already risked it and got this far so using all his strength he gave his biggest punch to the aliens face while it was offguard and it fell with a grunt. Hyunwoo took this as his opportunity to run. He ran and ran and just as he was reaching his apartment entrance, something grabbed onto his ankle; something wet, cold and slimey, a tentacle. It pulled him back harshly and Hyunwoo came tumbling down right onto the pavement. 

The alien was straddling him again as it now had both his wrists and ankles caught in a death grip. The alien had it’s hands in Hyunwoos hair.

"Thought you were being smart huh?" 

Hyunwoo honestly couldn’t say anything right now, he could already see his fate; he’d be raped and killed by this wretched thing and he’ll be left to rot right on this empty pavement. However the alien had a slightly different idea.

"It’s either you can take me to your home, without you trying to escape or i’ll do it here right now where i know you can’t get away. So what is it?" 

Right, he couldn’t prevent it but he could stall it. 

"Okay, okay! I’ll take you to my apartment. It’s the building infront of you. Let me stand so i can take us there." 

So Hyunwoo walks into the very empty building with a slightly strange looking man holding his hand so tightly it might fall off. The alien gets excited by the lift and plays around with the buttons, apparently back in his home planet, they had escalators but no lifts; the little amount of gravity had made it hard to have a proper, fully functioning lift. 

There reach the 15th floor and when they get in Hyunwoo is expecting the worst but instead he gets an alien demanding him for his best bed. He offered the alien his bedroom for the night and for him to sleep on the sofa but the alien forced him to share the bed with him. Then it proceeds to lay down and do nothing. 

That’s strange he thinks, why isn’t it doing anything. He should be glad for it. 

"So you’re just gonna sleep or..?" 

"Yeah... pretty much. Dealing with you made me too tired. I will most definately deal with you tomorrow but just let me..." 

Then it bites his neck and even sucks a hickey. Hyunwoo just tries to deal with it and let the thing do what it wants. He stifles a noise and when the thing finally gets off he’s sure that there’s a nasty big mark already. 

"What did you give me a hickey for?" 

"You’ll see. Now good night... uhm... sorry what’s your name?" 

"Son H-hyunwoo." Dammit he shouldn’t have given his real name. 

"Okay good night Hyunwoo." 

"Wait! Whats your name?" 

However, the alien ignores him. Hyunwoo tries to fall asleep as now its late and he has work in the morning but it’s hard when you have a literal alien sleeping right next to you. He closes his eyes and as he drifts off to sleep he prays that all of this was just one really weird, fucked up dream.

-

Hyunwoo wakes up to his alarm at seven am in the morning and when he turns to his side he’s horrified to find a stranger sleeping next to him. And not just any stranger, it was that alien from last night. He couldn’t believe it, everything that had happened the night before was comepletely real. 

He jumps out of bed and he gets dressed and ready for work faster than he ever has before. Then he bolts out of the house and is literally jogging to work. He’s done this because he knows if he leaves for work before the alien wakes up, the alien won’t have a clue where Hyunwoo is, thus stalling whatever unthinkable things the alien might do him. He would usually hit the gym first but last night’s events left him a little scared, and it might be the first place the alien might search for him.

As Hyunwoos apartment building finally disappears from view, he lets out a breath of relief and finally lets himself relax for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its ready and its here! For yall sinners and for yall who thought the story would get closure... well, iTS ONLY GETTING STARTED MUAHAHAHAHA

At the office, Hyunwoo slumps down onto his desk, he knows he’s too early. His normal shift day to day was usually nine to four. It was barely past seven-thirty. He might as well work while he’s at it.

"Hey! Oh Hyunwoo! You’re super early!"

Damn. Only one person was capable of shouting in the morning and that was Minhyuk, his coworker and... friend..? He was a really nice guy but he was a little much for Hyunwoo sometimes. He was like an over-excitable puppy. And really loud. He wondered how supervisor Chae managed to deal with him in a professional manner with that temper of his. Even his very calm and composed self had trouble dealing with him. Somehow Minhyuk was rather effiecent with his work and his only negative qualities were those stated above.

He sighed and just ignored him but Minhyuk hated being ignored so he scooted closer to Hyunwoo.

"Hey Hyunwoo. Hey."

"Mm."

"Why are you early."

"I dont know. I just am."

"Okay." Minhyuk then jumps off to somewhere else, seemingly bored of their conversation. Finally, silence.

"Hey Hyunwoo."

Ah dammit, he spoke to soon.

"Mm."

"Is that a hickey..?" He shoves his finger into the mark on his neck.

Hyunwoo makes a noise of alarm. Goddamnit he forgot that alien sucked a hickey onto him last night. He quickly readjusts the collar of his shirt and shoos the other man away.

"No it’s not!" He says a little too loud. "It’s nothing, just do your work Minhyuk."

"Oooooh~! Hyunwoo finally god laaaaiiiddd!"

He groans and pushes Minhyuk away perhaps a little too roughly, and does his best to continue working and ignore him. Why couldn’t he be like their other coworkers, well to be fair most of them weren’t here yet and most would be too tired to even open their eyes in the morning. Which brings Hyunwoo to question why his coworker is also here early but he doesn’t really want to have a conversation with him again. So he continues logging onto his desk computer.

-

It’s currently eleven-thirty am. Hyunwoo has been staring at the same article for the past thirty minutes.  
He’s way too tired for this. He probably got less than five hours of sleep last night and here he was working for the past four hours. Maybe he could leave early... oh but the alien... but yet he found himself worrying about how it would be able to handle itself. It could go wild and destroy his apartment or perhaps it jumped out of a window and caused a scene. Maybe it was out looking for other victims while freeloading off him. Oh... he had to deal with living with another person now...

"Hey Hyunwoo! Someone’s looking for you!"

"Huh?"

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders "I dunno. Some guy called Yoo Kihyun. He’s cute i guess."

"Who the hell is- oh."  
Then he sees him. It was that blasted alien. Now it has called itself Kihyun and he had to go along with it.

"Hey Hyunwoo~" the alien- Kihyun greets him with a little wave. It’s given itself a male name and it looks almost like a regular human male now that he thought about it, so Hyunwoo guesses it’s a male. He also notices Kihyun is wearing sunglasses and different clothes from yesterday, but they were clothes Hyunwoo didnt reconigse. Oh my god did he steal- he really started to have an internal panic attack. And how did the alien find him?

"H-hey Kihyun... uh what are you doing here? And how did you find me? Where did you get this stuff?"

Kihyun shushes him and then turns to Minhyuk "Hey, i’m just gonna borrow him for a bit, won’t be long. Thanks!" The the alien quite literally drags Hyunwoo across the office as Minhyuk watches over with mild confusion.

-

They’re standing in an empty hallway as they start talking.

"Okay, okay i know what you’re thinking but i didn’t steal anything. Except for your stuff."

"But i don’t own any of these."

The alien gives an exasperated sigh. "Yes you do. These were in your closet but i’m not suprised you didnt know because it’s so fucking messy in there and these were shoved so far back in there."

Hyunwoo nods, taking the nagging from the alien.

"Seriously, it took me so long to even organise it. How do you live like that? These aren’t even your size but why do you still have these? Do you just buy your stuff and when they don’t fit anymore you just leave-"

"Okay that’s enough. It’s fine. How did you where i was?"

Kihyun laughs cheekily. "Ahaha... about that... well you know that hickey i gave you..?" He asks pointing to the giant dark spot on his neck.

Hyunwoo nods again.

"Well... it’s not just a hickey. I maybe sorta kinda bonded myself with you..."

"What?"

"Well you see when my species mate, they bond with eachother and to do that they bite a certain spot on the neck-"

"So you bonded us together?"

"Yeah basically, but because we weren’t actually mating the bond isn’t as strong but were still bonded pretty well."

"That still doesn’t answer anything though."

"Oh right. Because of the bond i can sense you, like tell where you are, even from far away. And also any other alien around can sense me on you and vice versa."

Hyunwoo has nothing to say but he stops himself from nodding. He lets out a sigh of his own. So now the alien will be able to know where he is from now on.

'Shit. No more hiding then.' He thought.

"Hey i gotta go work so why don’t you go home first. What are you here for anyway?"

"Just to look around. Wanted to see you." Kihyun looks around him for a bit and then he leans closer and places his hands on Hyunwoos hips. "Also i thought we cou-"

"No. No way. Never. It’s better to do it in a dumpster than at work. I can’t get fired."

"Stop interrupting. Also i’m not talking about mating. I was going to say explore the human world together, help me get used to it, all that."

Hyunwoo didn’t quite trust him but he still listened. "Okay fine but go home first. Please don’t bother me at work."

"When will you be home?"

"I finish work at four, then i’m gonna hit the gym till about six and then i can take you to do whatever. Okay?"  
He gives him the okay symbol with his hands and Kihyun smiles. He imitates him and does the symbol himself.  
"This is something new. I didn’t know this."  
He laughs and Hyunwoo finds himself smiling as well. The aliens smile was rather cute and his laugh was so pure and genuine, it made Hyunwoo feel giddy inside.

He feels the alien squish his cheeks.  
"Ahaha your smile is so cute! Please smile more around me." People always told him that but the way the other had said it made him feel different but he shoved away these feelings. He shouldn’t be feeling this enamored by an alien that basically tried to harrass him.

"Mm. Okay. Just go home and watch tv or something. Just dont wreck my place."

"Hmph! If anything i’ve only been fixing and cleaning your place." He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Okay okay just, i’ll see you later."

"Alright. Byebye!"

-

He runs his hands through his hair as he returns to the office. How much more of this must he take before the alien finally leaves him. It was like he was dealing with Minhyuk all over again, only Kihyun was slightly less energetic and definately more terrifying.

"Well, well, well... guess who’s finally back~" Minhyuk waggles his eyebrows. "Was that your special friend from last night... you look pretty tired out~"

"Ooh! What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Special friend eh, Hyunwoo~?"

More coworkers from his little office no.5 chimed in.

Here we go again.

-

He’s at the gym now, just doing some simple running cardio on the treadmill. He’s focused on his task and he’s burning all that stress from dealing with work and the alien with all that running. A nice thing with working out was that it was a easy to relax and get rid of stress and frustrations without breaking something. Perhaps supervisor Chae could use a workout, he’s pretty sure that their supervisor had broken at least three rulers from just five minutes of talking to Minhyuk.

Ugh Minhyuk and ugh Kihyun, he felt his head hurting and he turned up the speed of his treadmill a notch.

"Hey. You smel- seemed stressed out."  
An all to familiar voice right next to his ear, he face to the side and sees Kihyun right next to him and he’s so close and Hyunwoo is so shocked that he accidently looses his footing and falls back with the speed of the treadmill but then the alien and his supernatural strength saved him. His arms wrapped around Hyunwoo like tentacles (ew haha im sorry) and held him still while Hyunwoo had some sense to turn off the treadmill. Now he realizes he’s being held, leaning back against another mans arms and he tries to wriggle his way out but the alien seems content just holding him. He feels his face flush and it’s not just from running.

"Kihyun let go. I wanna move."

"But i don’t wanna."

"But i’m gross and sticky. Don’t i smell bad?"

"No you smell stressed... and embaressed. Aww is this making you shy?" The alien giggles.

“But you also smell like you’ve been active, your human pheromones are  _sexy~_ ” 

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at his words. "Smell... embarassed..?"

"Oh an alien thing, it comes with our bond."

"Aish okay, now let me go before someone sees and gets the wrong impression."

"But you’re so cuddly~" Kihyun nuzzles his face deeper into his torso "So cuddly, you’re like a teddy bear!"

Hyunwoo uses his hands to push away the alien by the head and shoulders but it doesn’t budge, like he was glued to his side. Then a door opens and it’s no other than Hoseok, who only reacts by raising his eyebrows, more amused than anything. Dammit.

"Ki, let go."

"Hmph, fine." The alien reluctantly lets go and sits on one of the benches as he continues to watch Hyunwoo.

"So... who’s this?"

Before Hyunwoo can answer, the alien answers for him. "I’m Yoo Kihyun, i’m Hyunwoos friend! Ah it’s six o clock now, you promised to take me out! Let’s gooooo!" And with his supernatural strength he drags Hyunwoo off the treadmill and towards the exit.

"Hey hey hey! Not now i gotta go home and shower first!"  
He tries to grab for Hoseok but he pays no attention to him.

"Bye guys!" Hoseok was so useless.

-

Eventually Kihyun did give up and let Hyunwoo go home first and he’s pretty sure he’s never showered so fast in his life, mostly because the little shit was outside his bathroom door the whole time yelling at him to move it or he’d break the door down and Hyunwoo knows from last time that he very well could.

Now they’re currently walking around the streets of the city and the hustle and bustle kept the alien entertained for the most part. Hyunwoo kept thinking, what should he feed him on? What does the alien like to eat? Is human food toxic for him? Does he even need to eat?

"So how long has it been since you last ate?"

"Hm, quite a while ago, but we don’t really need to eat a lot but we can. And we can pretty much eat anything because we are pretty durable."

"So you just eat a regular three meals a day and you eat anything."

"Yep."

"So thats how you ended up surviving in the dumpsters for so long? You just ate garbage?"

"Uh yeah."

"Gross." He nearly cringed at the thought of eating all that rotting rubbish.

"Then take me somewhere nice."

"Definately, but first, you need to buy clothes. You’ve been wearing this the whole day and i’m not sure i have anymore clothes that fit you.”

Hyunwoo stares intently at Kihyun “Do I still have any clothes that fit you?”   
  


“Nope, except for like two shirts, the rest were either not my size or they were hideous.” Kihyun clicks his tongue. “Hideous.” 

“Okay whatever. And youre most definately not wearing my underwear. Are you even wearing underwear?"

Kihyun stayed silent. Hyunwoo gave him a digusted face.

"Take me clothes shopping then." He retorts back, crossing his arms still acting haughty.

-

They’re in some department store right now and the only thing that Kihyun was even interested to buy was a packet of leopard print boxer briefs. Hyunwoo didn’t know how long this alien was going to stay on earth or what it was even supposed to wear but Kihyun was wearing his old shorts and Tshirt properly at least. Which makes Hyunwoo question where the alien got his old clothes that he didn’t steal from but he’s too scared to ask.

"Okay you need underwear-"

Kihyun holds up his leopard print boxers.

"Proper underwear..." He chucks a packet of plain black ones into his trolley.

"You need some shirts, pants, a jacket too and some shoes because whatever youre wearing right now is uh... unusual."

Kihyuns shoes which probably came from outer space were some chunky black boots with lots of buckles, he didnt change them as they both dont share the same foot size and paired with his other casual clothes and sunglasses- he made a mental not to buy contact lenses later- it looked funny and the boots looked heavy to wear. Earths gravitational force would make wearing those shoes feel they were pulling him to the ground.

He holds up a red bomber jacket.  
"Okay try this-

"Wait i want this!"

He pulls up an oversized hoodie which looks normal but on the back theres a giant glittery rainbow leopard print and it hurts his eyes. Of course he would wear the stupidest thing the shop probably had to offer. Reluctantly he lets the alien buy it as it was decently priced but he still snuck the bomber jacket into the trolley anyway.

They manage to buy some other clothes rather uneventfully, picking out some normal tshirts and pants and they pay soon after that. Then they make their way to the nearby pharmacy to find eye contacts.

"Ooh what if i get, violet dream eyes, oh or how about blue paradise?"

"Why dont you get a normal dark brown colour?"

"But what if? I could have beautiful eyes, i’ve been wanting to have eyes for a while now."

"You’d attract so much attention though, didnt you want to stay lowkey? Besides i’m paying for all this arent i?"

"Fair enough." He shrugs and lets Hyunwoo pick out his contacts for him as he goes to browse some other random stuff. Secretly, Hyunwoo chucks in a pair of violet dream coloured contacts into the basket anyway.

"Hey Hyunwoo come check this out."

Hyunwoo grabs the lenses and walks over to where the other man is standing. Infront of the-

"What the fuck are you looking at that stuff for?"

Kihyun shrugs, eyes still trained to the condoms and lube infront of them.

"We don’t need that stuff lets-

"Come on Hyunwoo it’s strawberry flavor! I love strawberry!" Kihyun exclaims and a few people turn their heads to look at their commotion.

"You’re not supposed to eat condoms Kihyun."

"Then..?"

'Oh god he didn’t know...' Hyunwoo thought, mortified. But why were they still in front of this section, he grabs onto Kihyuns hand and goes up to the counter to pay, pulling him along, ignoring the looks the cashier keeps giving them.

-

"Okay so all you have to do is put them on the centre of your eye and blink for a bit."

Theyre in a public bathroom now, trying to get the contacts into Kihyuns eyes but he keeps wussing out.

"Come on, you don’t want to be an like an idiot wearing sunglasses at night right? Only famous people or like blind people wear them at night- Or idiots! It’s not that hard and scary as you think."

Kihyun looks unsure of himself "I don’t know..." He mutters "It’s kinda freaking me out."

Hyunwoo is growing just a little impatient and more than a little hungry.

Kihyun had already changed his clothes (he was wearing the stupid hoodie, he couldn’t stop him) and Hyunwoo had made sure he wore underwear this time. All they had to do was put in the contacts, just put in the goddamn contacts.

He takes a deep breath "Okay let me help you come here."

He takes Kihyun’s face into his hand and gets the contact in his other.

"Okay now look up."

"I have no pupils, how am i..?"

Hyunwoo ignores him and gets closer to put in the contacts. He gently places it down and tells Kihyun to blink.

"Ah there we go, not bad right?"

Kihyun nods and lets him do the other eye. He looks so pretty with contacts on. The packet was right when they labeled it saying it would make your eyes bright and cute.

"You look cute."

"Than-"

Somebody coughs behind them. It’s some seventy-something looking man and he coughs impatiently again. They pull away from each other and Hyunwoo realizes just how close they had been, how intimate it was as he feels his face flush.

"Sorry." He mumbles and drags Kihyun and their stuff out of the way. The old man has a young boy with him, probably about five years old and probably his grandson. Kihyun smiles and waves to the human child and hes about to wave back but the grandfather stops him and gives the two men a look. Then they finally leave the bathroom.

 

-

  
Finally. They finally get to eat. Hyunwoo just takes the alien to a simple, cheap restaurant yet he’s estatic.

They order something basic, just some samgyeopsal and dakgangjeong which the alien loved.

"Seriously it’s so nice! Try it!"

Kihyun sees a couple next to them feed each other and turns back to Hyunwoo.

"Let me feed you then, ah~" And he shoves the chicken into his face using the chopsticks. Hyunwoo blushes but he accepts the chicken from him anyway.

"Taste nice?"

He nods, the chicken did taste nice, they made good food here.

"Then do you want some pork?"

He nods and opens his mouth, waiting to be fed. Hyunwoo only points at the pork he placed on his plate.

"Come on~ please~ ah~"

"Aish fine." He holds some of the pork, wrapped in lettuce and holds it infront of his face and Kihyun chomps down on it. It’s pretty cute.

"Ah see look! Even two boys over there can feed each other! Why can’t you feed me?!"

The two turn their heads around to see an angry looking woman scream at another man, presumably her boyfriend a few tables away. Everyone’s attention is on the couple and the man looks understandbly overwhelmed.

"Why?! Don’t you like me?!"

Upon further inspection, Hyunwoo sees that the man is actually supervisor Chae. Funny coincidence. Supervisor Chae sees him from where he’s sitting and awkwardly half smiles at him, in acknowledgement. Hyunwoo doesn’t do anything.

"That’s probably because those two men actually like each other, Chanhee!" Now its his turn to snap as the whole restaurant is somewhat interested. Hyunwoo kinda felt sorry for the couple but Kihyun was having a field day with this. He sipped on his overpriced strawberry smoothie as he watched with curiosity.

"You know i’m not interested and yet you still persist! Learn to take a hint. Don’t talk to me again," Then he chucks some money over at her "This should cover it. Thanks for the meal and good night." Then he storms out of the restaurant in a hurry and the girl is left there, alone and looking quite stunned.

"Hyunwoo your meat is burning i think."

He looks down to see that, indeed his meat is about to burn and thanks Kihyun.

"Do you want anymore?"

"No thanks. I love the chicken enough."

He doesnt reply, just focusing on his juicy pork as the restaurant slowly shifts back to normal.

Hyunwoo wonders if he should say anything about this to Chae next week at work when he does his rounds around the office.

 

After they’re done eating and paying at the counter, there’s a thud behind him and he sees Kihyun on the floor.

"Hey you okay?"

Kihyun looks up at him with a slightly pained expression and shakes his head. He can smell something sour and unpleasant in the air and realises it’s from Kihyun, maybe that was whatever bond thing he was talking about. But-

Oh god, was the chicken bad for him? Was he going to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah theres no smut in this either but the chapter after this or the one after that def will so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but hey, you get to see cute showki development
> 
> Hope yall liked my fluff/plot..? Idk lmao
> 
> Samgyeopsal- korean grilled pork dish  
> Dakgangjeong- korean chicken dish
> 
> Just incase yall didnt know
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom baby! Im back! Enjoy uwu  
> Kudos and comments appreciated

Was he going to die? 

He didn’t know and quite frankly he hoped not. He didn’t know how to take care of a corpse, let alone an alien corpse, he’d probably be a suspect of a murder too and he’d be unrightfully sent to prison. His mother would have a heart attack if he ever did.

"Back...hurts...can’t stand..." 

He quickly finishes paying and he tries to help Kihyun get up but he’s in too much pain, and he doesnt know why. 

"Let me just... okay can you hold the bags for a sec?" 

Kihyun grabs the shopping bags and Hyunwoo suprisingly easily, lifts him up onto his back. Some people in the restaurant look at them in amazement. 

"Wow so strong..." Kihyun mumbles, almost giggles right against his ear, it wasn’t supposed to be hot or teasing but still he felt himself grow embaressed anyway and even more so when Kihyun giggles knowingly. 

"You good?" 

He nods. 

So they walk their way back home and get a few stares from pedestrians walking past but it’s alright, the sour smell eventually fades, Kihyun isn’t heavy and the apartment was nearby. 

Immediately when Hyunwoo locks the apartment door shut, Kihyun pounces off him and onto the sofa. He thinks the alien will just lay there and let death take over but he is suprised when all he does is let his tentacles out from behind him and he groans contently. 

"Ahhh finally..." 

"Was that it..?

"Oh right, back in my home planet we don’t usually hide out tentacles like that for so long. Usually they’re out all the time. I’m just not used to it i guess. Keeping it in me all the time gave me a backache." 

"Oh. I’m sorry." 

"It’s alright. Hope you don’t mind if i let them out for a while." He streches out the tentacles some more and some of its wet stuff drops onto the floor. 

Splat. 

"No, not at all. When you’re not in public just leave them out all you want." 

Splat, drip, splat, splat. 

"Okay i’m just gonna sleep... here..." 

"Oka- hey your contacts!" 

Kihyun looks up to him puzzled. "What?" 

"You can’t leave them in over night." 

"Don’t they give me eyes permanantly?" 

"No..."

It’s a bit of work to get the contacts out when his eyelids keep drooping down every five seconds but Hyunwoo gets the job done and lets Kihyun go to sleep peacefully. He gets him a blanket and lays it gently over him, careful not to wake him. 

"How calm he looks when he’s sleeping..." He mumbles softly to nobody in particular. He finds himself getting up to give a small peck to Kihyuns forehead before going off to his room. He gets flustered when he thinks about it five minutes later but he doesn’t have a reason why he just did it. He’s just suddenly so caring and protective of him now and he doesn’t know why. He shakes it off and goes to shower. 

He definately didn’t see Kihyun smile to himself after he walks off and touch his head, where the kiss had been.

 

-

 

Nearly two weeks passes and they’ve got almost a normal routine going on. Everyday other than tuesday and sunday Hyunwoo has work so while he leaves in the morning and returns in the afternoon, Kihyun stays at home doing whatever he wants which mostly consists of cleaning (organizing and playing around with his stuff), cooking experimentally, watching tv and terrorizing the fat pigeons that like to sit on the windowstill in the kitchen. He isn’t really allowed to go out by himself mostly because Hyunwoo is a little scared whether the alien will be able to handle the human world alone. He doesn’t have a job or cash or a proper identity, let alone what kind of ridiculous things the alien could do, like eat garbage or condoms. 

Off days were a different story. While living alone, Hyunwoo would just sleep in late, go to the gym and stay at home doing absolutely nothing, but now because he has an overzealous alien that keeps wanting to move about, he’s found himself actually doing something on his offdays, like last tuesday when Kihyun had dragged him to the zoo because he saw a documentary on tv about the zoo and had spent two days begging him whenever he could to go.

-

"Hyunwoo~ Hyunwoo hyuuunnngggg~ please~!" 

"Ah i don’t know it’s kinda far-"

"Please! You said i could expierence and learn about earth! What human hasn’t been to the zoo? Please!" 

"Oh alright." 

Kihyun jumps onto him and wraps himself, tentacles and limbs around him  
"Thank you!" 

It wasn’t actually an unpleasant experience except that Hyunwoo had to pay an ungodly amount because the alien had wanted some pictures of them printed. He really didn’t want to but when Kihyun was pleading him so sweetly with that stupid pout, what was he gonna do? Say no?  
Other than that, he can say that they had fun. Hyunwoo visited the zoo for the first time since he was about ten and got to see all the new developement and additions and Kihyun was buzzing with more excitement than usual at the human animals. 

"Hehehe this one looks like you! Like a teddy bear!" 

He points at a little sunbear, munching on it’s food.  
Hyunwoo rolls his eyes but he smiles anyway. 

-

"Mmm something smells good here~ oh wait it’s you!" Kihyun then giggles to himself but Hyunwoo only stares blankly at him. 

"That joke is old already."

Yet he couldn’t help himself from smiling softly

"No it’s not. It’s still funny." 

Their little fake mating bond thing meant that now they could smell each other from miles away and their smells could signal different emotions. For example when Kihyun’s distressed he smells sour and unpleasant but when he’s happy he smells extremely sweet. Normally he just smells like Hyunwoos shower gel though. It feels like they’re connected and the thought makes Hyunwoo uneasy. He knows that the aliens sole purpose is to procreate so he’s wary of getting too close. He doesn’t know what the alien will do or how he will do it and he doesn’t want to know either. The fact that he had gotten so used to the creature already and that he actually really enjoyed his presence kind of scared him. The tentacles didnt bother him as much, he barely noticed if his eyes were different or not and he didn’t mind the man to slightly enter his personal space sometimes. It was pretty nice to be cuddled or to have his hands held and massaged warmly. 

He was beginning to care for the alien for a much bigger scale than just 'helping him get used to the planet'. Everything revolved around him, all he thought about was him; maybe he was beginning to develop feelings for him. Maybe. 

-

"But Minah, I love you!" 

"But how can you? I’m your secretary and you’re my boss! I’m sorry Younghoon but it can’t work!" 

"It doesn’t matter if we love each other! Don’t you love me? Minah?" 

"Oppa please- 

The tv switches off and Kihyun’s whole body whips around to see what happened. 

"Why do you watch that? I’m telling you it’s awful." 

He was watching the damned drama again. The stupid one with the boss and his secretary and it was picking up where it left off from the amusement park date. He hated that he knew it, but it was pratically shoved into his face because after Kihyun watched it all he did was beg for Hyunwoo to take him to an amusement park.

-

Of course he couldn’t refuse him so they went to an amusement park. Kihyun had even tried to match their outfits like the couple on tv.  
Like all the other times, it had been great. Tiring because the alien had to go on each and every single individual ride there was, even those that Hyunwoo was too sacred to go on. He still remembers how quesy the shackle shaker had made him feel, its fifty feet height and the way it spun violently while going in all sorts of directions. It was nearly enough to make him sick, Kihyun on the other hand, body used to no gravity and weird conditions was enjoying himself so much he went on the ride three times more. 

"You okay?" He asked as he saw Hyunwoos face was still a little pale and sunken. 

"Shouldn’t i be the one asking you? You went like four times." 

"You smell stressed. Don’t be, you have me." 

"You smell excited." He replies, still a little out of it "Besides you only make me more stressed." 

"No i don’t! You love me."

"I don’t." 

They don’t say anything else. Kihyun brought along his camera which he forced Hyunwoo to carry. Some time back Hyunwoo had tried to buy him a phone but all he wanted was the camera. Reluctantly, he drained even more of his bank account for him.  
He starts snapping photos of random things, something he kept doing since he bought it and he knows that the alien definately has photos of Hyunwoo inside but judging by the few photos he saw, they must be pretty good. 

They went to another food stall and Kihyun at even more snacks but Hyunwoo couldn’t stomach anymore food. It was fine though, seeing the alien happy and knowing his sweet smell in the air was good enough. He heart beat quickened at the thought and at the sight of Kihyun stuffing half a corndog in his mouth. It wasn’t supposed to be sexy but, oh well. 

-

 

"What? No it’s not! Put it back on it was just getting good!" 

"No. And out of all dramas you decide to watch the crappiest one. If i hear anymore of it i’ll go deaf." 

"I don’t care about you, i care about Younghoon oppa and Minah. Now give me the remote, go and hit the gym or something if you really cant stand it, big boy." 

Hyunwoo feels a jolt go down his spine and he suddenly feels hot. 

"What?" 

"I said go hit the gym." 

"N-no, after that..." 

"Huh? Big boy..? Oohhh..." He has that face which means he’s up to no good, like when he dragged their asses all the way to the small park nearby and proceeded to mess with the wrong pigeon because the fat thing shat on Hyunwoos head and Kihyun almost died laughing, then afterwards trying to piss off the pigeon again but Hyunwoo put a stop to it before it could happen. 

He doesn’t think he can put a stop to what’s happening now though, even if he wanted to. 

Kihyun gets up and his arms are around him in a second and he feels himself being lowered onto the couch. 

"Big boy huh? Is that what you like?" Kihyun tilts his head "Hm?" 

Hyunwoo can’t speak, let alone think properly. 

"Better answer me, you know i don’t like having my questions unanswered." 

Hyunwoo’s on his back on the couch and being straddled by the alien. The alien grabs his face with his fingers and there’s a menacing aura. Tentacles begin to slide up his body, paying special attention to his chest. He can only nod his head yes. 

Kihyun understands though and smiles sweetly at him before pulling him up for a kiss. They go at it ferociously and Hyunwoo is basically sucking Kihyuns tongue out of his mouth. 

"What now big boy?" He rolls his hips experimentally which brings a small moan out of Hyunwoo which seems to make Kihyun pleased. There’s a thick atmosphere in the room and there’s a particular but new smell, something heavy and almost musky; must be the smell of arousal "Enjoying youself?" He teases as kisses onto his neck some more. 

Hyunwoo finds his face kisses him some more and his hands find their way onto his hips and he grinds up for more friction. Kihyun gasps at that and Hyunwoo wants more, he wants more touch, he wants Kihyun to moan, to feel good.

He doesn’t know how theyre both suddenly so comfortable with each other to do this but it’s too late to back out now. 

"Ah Hyunwoo, let me fuck you." He whispers against his lips "Make you feel so good." 

The tentacles wrap themselves onto his arms and pull them away and make work of rubbing against his nipples causing him to moan. 

"Pretty. So pretty, my pretty- ah, baby." 

"Kihyun-ah- let me make you feel good too." 

"Ah i feel good just like this... alright." He kisses him again then gets up giggling at the way Hyunwoo chases after his lips. "Here." There’s a tentacle infront of his lips and it takes a moment to register it. He cautiously puts his mouth around it and it feels... normal. He takes it in deeper and sucks harder and Kihyun tugs on his hair harder, forcing him to take in more of the tentacle. It’s much like sucking a regular dick. It nearly chokes him but kihyun is suprisingly gentle as he is rough and while he tugs harshly on his hair, almost making him suffocate on the tentacle he also strokes his face and there’s such pure pleasure in his features- 

The door bell rings. It’s loud and snaps both of them out of their moment. Both their faces are struck with suprise but Hyunwoo is more panicked than the alien. 

"Hyunwoo ah! I’m here! Answer the door! I brought some food for you too!"

"C-coming!"

He then turns to Kihyun. 

"Ah shit it’s my mum. Get up and go. Don’t come out of my room okay." 

They both scramble off the couch and they both try to make themselves look presentable within five seconds.  
He answers the door slightly out of breath. 

"Hey what’s wrong? Why so sweaty?" 

"N-nothing! Just got back from the gym." 

"Ah okay, i brought lots of dishes today." 

"Why didn’t you call me before?" 

"I did but you didnt pick up!" She goes in to pinch his cheek "I thought my child finally got a girlfriend! That’s why most sons leave their mothers, but it turns out you’re still a gymrat!" 

"Aahh... mmaaaa-" 

"Hyunwoo! Come help me!" 

His mother raises her eyebrows  
"Who’s that?"

"Nobody, just give me a second." He bolts into his room to find Kihuun struggling with the contact lenses. They’re in properlly but he likes to overdramaticize everything. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Your mother is here so i thought i had to..." 

"No it’s fine." He breathes out "You don’t have to do anything." 

"Really? You like it the way it is?"

"Of course i do. I love you no matter what, i just suggested contacts because it blend you in better thats all." 

He registers what he just said a little too late. 

"Ah really? I love you too." He grins brightly and the entire room smells digustingly sweet. 

The door slams open. 

"Ma-"

"Hyun- Oh! Hyunwoo’s friend?" 

Kihyun smiles and nods "Yes. I’m Yoo Kihyun. I’m his friend and roomate." He bows his head down and extends his hand.

Kihyun doesn’t seem to notice that he’s still barely not wearing anything and his mother shakes his hand and laughs nervously. 

"I didn’t know you got a roomate... since when?" 

"Nearly a month ago i think, maybe a little more." Kihyun answers for him.

"Okay eommaa... let’s go out, i’m excited to eat your kimchi again! Kihyun has to wear clothes!" He drags his mother out of the room and mouths at Kihyun, telling him to be decent. 

He finishes boiling the tea when he hears excited voices and when he goes out he see his mother and Kihyun chattering excitedly... about the stupid drama mostly. 

Hyunwoo’s in for a long ride.

 

"... usually it isn’t my thing, it’s not really something aimed for someone of my age but goodness, it’s simply captivating." 

"Yeah it’s addicting but Hyunwoo never lets me watch it properly, always complaining about this and that." 

His mother laughs genuinely, all anxiousness from before totally gone "Aish, don’t mind that son of mine, he’s always like that. He’s so awkward and fussy like that. Let me tell you one time when he-" 

Hyunwoo clears his throat "Tea." 

His mum looks at Kihyun with a look saying 'see what i mean' and the brat chuckles.

 

"...what?! Hyunwoo you had clothes from highschool in there?" 

Hyunwoo feels like he’s going insane. He feels like he has two mothers or two Kihyuns next to him and he doesn’t know which is worse. 

"Yeah it took me forever to get through the cupboard. I thought i was going to find narnia in there!"  
His mother laughs like Kihyun was a comedian while Hyunwoo cringes. Kihyun was into movies lately and he was trying to test out every bit of pop culture he could.  
"But his old clothes fit me alright so it’s fine." 

"Aish... you let the poor boy clean after you!" She grips his ear playfully but painfully.

"Aish ma-" 

They sit back once again and Kihyun and his mother talk for what feels like forever. 

Finally she says

"Alright its been great but i’ve got to be going now. See you two soon and Hyunwoo, pick up your phone next time." 

Kihyun waves from his seat on the couch and Hyunwoo walks her to the door. 

"I like him." She says "He is very sweet, keep him. Also did you know he’s a photgrapher, he showed me pictures and they all looked stunning! He even said he’d take pictures for me and the weekly womens club! Ah how sweet indeed!" 

"Mm, yeah i know." 

"I will see you soon, don’t miss my calls next time okay?" 

Hyunwoo nods and he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and she leaves. 

"Aw cute. I like your mum." 

Hyunwoo can only slump down onto his couch. 

"So... a photographer now huh?" 

"Yeah."

-

Hyunwoo is currently laying down on his bed, which he shares begrudingly with Kihyun, when he thinks about what happened throughout the day. His mother came and Kihyun... were almost about to fuck on his couch. He thinks back to how it was, all the kisses and touches, how the atmosphere changed. He was suddenly feeling overly warm.

Kihyun decides to walk in and he only has to take one whiff to know what’s up. And he only has to take one as well to know what’s up with Kihyun. He fully realizes how bad their mutual blue balls was. 

Kihyun’s all over him in seconds, tentacles extending to caress him and Hyunwoo holds onto the alien in return. Their lips meet and the mood hasnt changed much, pretty much same as it was on his couch- hot and desperate. 

"Ah Hyunwoo." He pants out "I wanna do it. Do you?" 

Does he? He thinks, yes, yes he does. 

"Yes." He whispers out as he mouths along Kihyun’s neck, enjoying the way he leans foward more. 

That’s all it takes for Kihyun to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho bitch u thought~  
> I love creating that suspense... maybe i should write something with thrill and suspense, i do like reading it. Im already about halfway done with ch.4 and i promise that there is the delicious yummy smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like what six months? Okay so i wanna apologise for such a long pause on the series. I’ve just been so busy irl that I haven’t had much free time. (Exams, it’s the exams which i have more of next month T^T) also i had writer’s block so theres that
> 
> Anyway this chapter is a little short but i hope you enjoy it!

That’s all it takes for Kihyun to snap.  
   
-  
   
Hyunwoo leans up for a kiss again, cupping Kihyun's face, ignoring the tentacle that's trying to latch onto his wrist to do so.

"Im so happy you said yes thank you." Kihyun moans into the kiss, tentacles opting to just wrap around Hyunwoo.  
"Tell me what you wanna do. Let's do it."

"Right now?"

"Yes now."

"You wanna fuck me?" He emphaphizes it by grinding his hips up against Kihyun drawing out a startled moan.  
"Mm, yeah."

Then they kiss again and good god, Hyunwoo could just keep kissing him forever. Something about kissing him just makes him feel so good, like a high.

Hyunwoo can feel his legs slowly being spread apart, Kihyun’s slender hands warm against his skin and tentacles travelling up his body, slick and wet, and when they brush up against his chest, a startled gasp leaves his mouth, much to the enjoyment of Kihyun who only giggles and continues his assault. 

“You’re hard, it’s almost as wet as my tentacles. Does it feel that good?” 

“Mm yeah.” Hyunwoo grabs a tentacle and directs it to his mouth, and starts to suckle the tip before taking it into his mouth. 

“O-oh.” Kihyun gasps this time, and his hands twitch against Hyunwoo’s legs. “We don’t do this where I’m from, but I’m not opposed at all.”

The tentacle is now dangerously close to his throat but for some reason, the thought only brings heat to his gut and the thrill spurs him to take more in before pulling away.

Before Hyunwoo can speak, Kihyun’s lips are on his and they taste like artificial strawberry and he smells like the familiar musky smell of arousal but there’s definitely a very, very sugary undertone to it, quite like vanilla essence or something else that was sickenly sweet. 

Kihyun pulls away and he’s quick to start biting and sucking hickeys onto any patch of skin he can find. Rapidly, little red marks fill up his chest, neck and stomach as Kihyun possessiveness takes over, wanting to let everybody in the universe to know that Hyunwoo was his and only his. 

Hyunwoo wants to show who Kihyun belongs to as well, so he starts to suck a hickey onto him, Kihyun baring his neck to him for easy access and just a simple aft like that has his cock twitching. 

“Shit Kihyun, go easy I have work tomorrow.” 

With a pout, Kihyun stops anyway and simoly focuses on touching him, mirroring the way Hyunwoo’s hands map his body. 

A wet tentacle enters him and he’s glad tentacles were thinner than actual cocks or it may be a problem. Theirs moans are swallowed by each other, lips still connected. 

Usually Kihyun had about two or three tentacles up but now he can see that the other still had three up but with one inside. 

“Ooh... Is that your special tentacle?” 

Kihyun or rather the tentacle stops.  
“Stop. You’ve just spoilt the mood. Shut up.”  
   
Hyunwoo just lets out a huffy laugh which is replaced by more moaning and gasps when Kihyun starts moving faster. 

“Ah fuck! There!” 

Hyunwoo mearly yells when Kihyun hits his prostate and his mouth permanently hangs open from that moment on as Kihyun now starts hitting only his prostate in those thrusts. 

“Hyunwoo? Can i suck you off?” 

“Ngh- anything. Oh fuck Ki, this is so good.” Hyunwoo pants out and when Kihyun experimentally starts trying to suck his cock- which is pretty good for a beginner, Hyunwoo is all moans, no coherent thoughts or sentences. 

Kihyun has his hands roaming his thighs, tentacle fucking harshly into him and mouth working magic on him and when Kihyun gives his neck an experimental squeeze, Hyunwoo knows he’s reaching his limit aready. 

“Ah, Kihyun, I’m close. Im actually going to cum in your mouth. Take your mouth off already.” 

Instead of listening to him, Kihyun only started to suck harder and increase his pace, Hyunwoo’s praise spurring him on instead if calming him down. 

Kihyun comes off with a pop sound. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” 

“Kihyun...” 

“Come on, I- I’m close too Hyunwoo. Can i do it inside you?” 

Hyunwoo nods and lets his mouth be taken by Kihyun before his lips wrap back around his cock. 

He takes a tentacle back into his mouth again, it’s totally strange but he finds that he enjoys having it in his mouth, however odd it was. Hyunwoo slightly gags around it and every other sensation combines and its feels like an overkill for him. 

To his suprise, Kihyun comes first, with a high moan; something that felt eerily similar to cum leaking into him. 

Hyunwoo cums himself not long after, Kihyun successfully catching it all in his mouth and swallowing it all which the shock nearly brought him out of his post orgasmic haze. 

Even while Hyunwoo is still coming, the last of it being milked out by Kihyun’s soft hands, he still kisses him vigorously and once they’re finally, completely finsihed, they share small pecks between them and then Hyunwoo can’t remember much from then. They probably just fell asleep, pleasantly worn out. 

 

-

 

Hyunwoo wakes up, with a dry throat, he tries to swallow and cringes at the feeling. Next to him, Kihyun is sleeping soundly, a leg and three tentacles hanging off the bed. 

For once, there isn’t any particular scent in the room right now and Hyunwoo almost misses the sweetness. His shower gel just doesn’t compare. 

He checks the time and realises, he’s going to have to leave soon in order to get his day started. It’s alright, he could always call or text Kihyun later, he thinks to himself as he gets out, leaves a kiss on his forehead before going to the kitchen for some goddamn water. 

Once again, he misses the moment when Kihyun snaps his eyes open, shining white with delight. Literally, just white. 

 

-

 

“Long time no see Hyunwoo!” 

Hoseok is already there, even at seven in the morning. 

“Hi, how have you been?” 

“I’ve been lonely that’s what? You and your boyfriend are disgusting, stop posting so much.” 

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows shoot up and his face flushes. “What? But I don’t have instagram or any social media?” 

“Oohh~ Then maybe you wouldn’t know...” 

“Know what?” 

“That you and Kihyun are totally #couplegoals!” 

Hoseok brings out his phone and goes on the account @yookikihyyunn_love, which sounds kind of stupid but it’s the content that Hyunwoo had to double take at. 

The biography was basic, only telling visitors that he’s a “professional” photographer, extreme k-drama fan and proud boyfriend. A plethora of pictures filled the page, mostly just somewhat aesthetic, photgrapher type landscapes or potraits of whatever. There was a lot of photos of Hyunwoo and a lot of photos of Kihyun with Hyunwoo and these were places he remembered being- the zoo, at the amusement park, at weird little minimalistic cafes and at home. He liked to use a lot of unnecessary hashtags and for an account that was started about a month ago, a thousand followers was pretty good. 

Then Hyunwoo took a double take at the photos of himself and he nearly choked on the air still inside his lungs. 

All of them were captioned with a heart emoji or something cheesy like that and they had many selfies and photographs where they were holding hands or Kihyun kissing his cheek, all captioned with hearts or some corny love quote. 

The comment section was overwhelmingly supportive with even strangers expressing their support and the fact that almost everybody he knows follows him instills fear into him. Hoseok, Minhyuk and even his fucking mother.  
(Yes his mum had an instgram- where she posted mostly food and yes the fact makes him feel old fashioned and out of touch with the times.)

Knowing Minhyuk, he probably opened his fat mouth and told everyone he had a boyfriend- BOYFRIEND!? 

Was Kihyun considered his boyfriend? They’ve kissed, gotten intimate and they’ve gone out to do stuff together but anyone could do that couldn’t they? Had Kihyun considered him as a boyfriend all this time? Believed that they were in a relationship and led instagram to believe they were in one? 

This felt like an existential crisis. 

“Uh, can I get my phone back now? Just download instagram yourself dude.” 

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

Work flies by uneventful except for Minhyuk’s pestering, begging for relationship advice and overall overbearing presence. 

After work though, Kihyun sneaks up on him at the office, much to Minhyuk’s enjoyment. 

“Let’s eat out tonight! I have a lot to tell you!” 

That’s how they ended up in some western cafe, serving western food and probably overpriced but Kihyun loves these places so s dude’s gotta do what a dude’s gotta do. 

“So I went out today-“ 

“Did you get in trouble?” 

“No! Now shush you always interrupt me.” 

“Sorry Ki.” Hyunwoo holds his hand and rubs the palm with his thumb soothingly. If there’s anything he wants to avoid it’s Kihyun’s volatile temper. 

Just then something foreign enters the premises. Something foreign to Hyunwoo’s nose. It’s not so sweet like Kihyun, it smells stronger, more hostile, if that makes sense. 

They look up and see a young man, dressed in all black, a leather jacket, acid wash jeans (still black) and chunky thick black boots with buckles and straps and laces. Those damned boots were the key; this guy was an alien too. 

Nobody who lives with earth’s gravitational force and common sense would wear those, the last Kihyun did, they were a nightmare to put on and take off- just trying to pull the shoe off had flung Hyunwoo onto the floor and the boot across the room. Kihyun constantly complained of being pulled to the ground before he got some proper shoes. 

A waitress directs him to their table and he thanks her before casually pulling a chair out and Hyunwoo is extremely close to decking him right about now.  
   
The stranger seems unbothered though and takes a strong, obvious sniff of the air, glancing at the both them before smirking to himself. 

What a fucking idiot. 

"Long time no see Kihyunnie~"

The voice is sickly sweet, almost as if it were sarcastic. He supposes its the latter because Kihyun does not look happy in the slightest. He only glares back.  
   
"Changkyun."

Hyunwoo wants to go home. 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know i said i was halfway through the next chapter last time and it took like six months but I’m actually like halfway through the next chapter i promise. I can’t guarantee when it’s gonna be out but it wont be too long. I’ve made like the 3 people who keep up with this suffer enough lol, yall the real ones <3 
> 
> Anyway it was short but i hope yall liked it and feel free to leave kudos and comments <3 
> 
> Also merry christmas lol 😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... its been a while but not as long as last time so its an improvement uwu... anyways i hope u enjoy!

Hyunwoo wants to go home. 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The mood sizzles pretty quickly, a staring contest starting between the two aliens. Hyunwoo assumes the two know each other but he himself, he’s totally confused. What the fuck was happening?

 

“I’m sorry but do I know you?” 

 

Changkyun looks down, blowing the hair out of his face, still looking indifferent. 

 

“Oh I don’t know who you are but I know Kihyun here and we have some business to sort out. In private.” 

 

“Okay but is this about the mission or about the suit because I’m still not gonna let you wear it.”

 

Changkyun scoffs. “Wow. Firstly screw you, second it’s about the mission, now.” 

 

“Okay but can you wait? We just ordered and I really wanna eat the pizza here.” 

 

“What? Come on you know we have a time limit.” Changkyun groans, a little ticked off. “You’re seriously making a fool of yourself, do you know how close you are to being complete outlaw? You’d be a criminal, an icon of shame, banished even!” 

 

“Then go somewhere else for a bit. Don’t bother us here.” Kihyun barks, choosing to ignore most of his sentance. 

 

“Exile me if you if that’s what you wish, i don’t care. Besides, my time limit is over!” He winks and shows a peace sign with his fingers. 

 

Hyunwoo thinks it’s cute. 

 

However, Changkyun just gives a sour face and storms off with a huff. 

 

“Um...” Hyunwoo begins. “I should probably know what’s going on?” 

 

Kihyun just lets out a frustrated sigh and lets his face sink into his hands. 

 

“Changkyun’s an old friend of mine and his father is a powerful influencer in the government or something like that. I don’t know why he’s even here, you need special government permission to leave the home planet but considering his status, it would’ve been easy for him, I suppose.” 

 

“This leaves even more questions wow.” 

 

“The story is long and complicated and i promise I’ll tell you all of it sometime when we get back home. But you wanna know what happened today? So i went out to-“ 

 

Changkyun’s at their table again, he doesn’t even spare them a glance before stealing a chair from Kihyun’s side. 

 

“Hey sorry guys but can I stay here a bit?” He chuckles sheepishly, all his previous hostility seemingly gone. “These shoes are killing me!”

 

Kihyun shoots him a pointed look. Hyunwoo knows what’s happening, any moment now, Kihyun’s going to flare up and make sure that anyone within a ten meter radius is traumatised with the shock his change in demeanour brings. 

 

“No.” Kihyun says firmly. “Go and sit down somewhere else. I’m busy.” 

 

“Please? Or I’ll call the special service over.”

 

He grits his teeth and Hyunwoo thinks he hears the explosion inside Kihyun’s head. 

 

“Ughhhh... Fine. Grab a chair.”

 

“Anyway, Hyunwoo so today i went out and-“ 

 

“Hey guys do any of you know what a carbonara is? Sounds cool, bacon is life am i right?” 

 

Changkyun might really have no idea what a carbonara is but his smug face says otherwise. 

 

Hyunwoo decides to answer quickly before Kihyun can snap. He could tell he really hated Changkyun or him being here in general. 

 

“Um it’s pasta, the sauce is pretty creamy-“

 

“Woah Hyunwoo!” 

 

Hyunwoo knows that voice, Minhyuk. 

 

“Oh my gosh i come here all the time, what a coincidence!” Minhyuk exclaims. 

 

“Nope, he saw you guys and watched you for fifteen minutes before gathering the courage to talk.” Changkyun says, deadpanned. 

 

Minhyuk turns red and twiddled his fingers. “Yeah i did wait a little bit, but only because I didn’t want to intrude but i saw this guy come over and thought it was casual. No fancy fancy date or whatever.” 

 

Changkyun gives a lopsided grin, eyes wavering to Hyunwoo and Kihyun beofre talking. “Yeah just a casual friend thing, nothing too much, pretty much.” 

 

Kihyun’s face isn’t showing it fully, but he’s growing more and more frustrated with each second Changkyun and Minhyuk fool around, bothering them. It was like a ticking time bomb, with each passing moment, a higher threat of an explosion. 

 

Hyunwoo really doesn’t want to make a scene in the restaurant and end up being kicked out or banned, at least not before the food arrives. 

 

He can smell whatever Kihyun is producing right now, scent stronger than ever, almost overpowering, definitely hostile as if he were claiming the air as his own, and Changkyun could smell it too, his nose twitching for just a second and then smirking at Hyunwoo. 

 

Then the realisation dawned upon him. Kihyun was marking him, covering him up with his scent like a some sort of animal and it touches him a little. Kihyun was doing this out of care, a natural instict to guard and protect whatever was his and the thought, although super touching and super sweet, also kind of turned him on. 

 

 

“One margarita pizza and one bacon hamburger, cut in half!” Chimes their waitress, a young, colleged age girl with bright pink hair and who probably loved them as Kihyun always tipped generously. 

 

 

 

_“You don’t need to tip all the time, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...”_

_“But i like her, she’s nice and she’s got cool hair, so I’m gonna tip, I want to!_ ” 

 

 

 

“Ah yes thank you.” 

 

“No problem, enjoy!” 

 

“Ooh that looks nice, I might order one myself, anyway enjoy yourselves guys I’m gonna dip.” Minhyuk waves them off and wanders off, where he went Hyunwoo had no idea. Changkyun however, doesn’t move. 

 

“Move.” Kihyun says, face blank but voice laced with fury. 

 

“Move where?”

 

“Away from me, just go back home or something.”

 

“Without you? Of course not.” 

 

“Okay but you’re not eating anything. Starve.”

 

“Why are you so mean today Kihyunnie? Maybe if you’re nice I’ll let you stay on earth~”

 

A twinkle flashes in his eyes. “Do you really mean it? I get to stay?” 

 

Changkyun shrugs. “I don’t know, i know you love it here with your mate but it’s my duty to bring you back. If I go back and your not with me I’ll be criminalised and deemed an unworthy traitor or something. My family’s reputation would be ruined.” 

 

“Okay, continue.” Kihyun replies, chewing on a slice of pizza. 

 

“And if you come back with me now, it won’t be too late to fix your reputation, you won’t be exiled or shamed of imprisoned or anything like that. Kihyun please, it’s the best for both of us. You have to come back, regardless if you comepleted your mission or not.” 

 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything this time but nods for him to carry on. 

 

“And also... I missed you, so did Jooheoney. We’re your friends and we care about you.” 

Changkyun’s voice starts to crack a little bit, cool exterior breaking ever so slightly. 

“Please come back. I could even make sure your reputation doesnt get as tarnished, i could get you a lesser punishment or something dude, Kihyun-“ 

 

“That’s enough now.” Kihyun’s voice wavers a little bit and Hyunwoo can tell most of his hostility has faded away, it being replaced with guilt and pity. 

 

“Changkyun... you know i missed you too, I’m sorry for being mean earlier but i really can’t go back.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because, I don’t want to. My life is here now and I want to keep it that way. I refuse to back.” 

 

“You can’t just say you don’t want to-“ 

 

“Changkyun. You don’t understand that even if I do go back, no matter what you do, I’ll be killed immediately for not completing my mission. It’s already considered treason. So I cannot go back.” 

 

Kihyun then turns to look at Hyunwoo and to be honest, he’s a little shell shocked at this grand confession and a little offened he’s only hearing it now but he can tell that this explaination was for the both of them, with Kihyun looking between to two, making sure Hyunwoo got his words too. 

 

He gives a small shy smile. “Also, I have Hyunwoo now. I don’t need to go back if I’ve got him with me. I may not have grown up with him or known him for years but I know he’s the one. I won’t leave him for anything, not even the government.” 

 

Changkyun gapes. “But what about your sworn loyalty?” 

 

“I never had much loyalty in the first place and besides, life on earth is much better than the motherland. My loyalties lay here now along with Hyunwoo.” 

 

“So the government is a joke to you now? You simply pretended to be patriotic to use our leaders to escape?” 

 

“I never said that. I’m saying I prefer my life here. I never used anyone or anything for my own gain and I have never hated our homeland. It all came together naturally.” 

 

Changkyun sighs, exasperated and begins to give in. “Alright, alright. You’ve always been stubborn. If this planet and your mate make you this happy then I guess I’ll have to leave you be. Though it won’t be my fault if the government comes looking for you.” 

 

“But what will you do then? Won’t you get in trouble?” 

 

“My daddy’s got power, I’ll be fine for now, I’ve already planned excuses for when i get back.” Changkyun’s nonchalant once again. 

“I could tell you haven’t been this happy in awhile, and that’s all I want for you. If you truly believe this is the best then i don’t have much of a choice then do I?”

 

Kihyun smiles fondly. “Yeah me too. Please don’t feel as if I’m throwing you away, you know I would never. If you ever come back then you’ll have to stay with me, and bring Jooheoney too, I miss him too.” 

 

“I know, I know. You just got a mate, that’s all. Besides, introduce him to me, I’ve got to judge him as offical best friend duty.” 

 

Hyunwoo takes his cue to speak. “I’m Hyunwoo, I’m twenty six and I’m an office worker.” 

 

Changkyun flashes a wide grin. “Oh wow, how precious, I like you already.” 

 

Hyunwoo still isn’t too sure how to feel about Changkyun. Kihyun seems to he fine now, so he’ll simply have to follow along with it too but the other man doesn’t seem so bad anyway, maybe a little brash, a little bossy but nothing terrible. 

 

Mostly, he was happy that Kihyun was staying on earth. He chose Hyunwoo over his own planet and that’s truly something else.

 

Maybe, as Hoseok put it, they really were hashtag couple goals. 

 

 

-

 

 

After paying for their food along with a hefty tip for their waitress, the three leave the cafe, chattering amongst themselves, heading toward the hidden back alleyway where Hyunwoo had first encountered Kihyun. Apparently it was a popular hot spot for aliens.

 

And with some talking and a better, proper introduction, Hyunwoo learns that Changkyun truly wasn’t horrible at all. They were simply different, they came from different ends of the galaxy afterall. If anything, Hyunwoo was glad Kihyun had a friend like Changkyun. 

 

A threat seemed cleared for now but he couldn’t help that little jab in the chest which urged him to take extra precaution.

 

It must be the stupid alien bonding crap, Hyunwoo never got jealous. 

 

“Don’t worry man.” Changkyun places a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up. “I’m not stealing your mate anytime soon. You’re really too cute Nunu, so relax and break down that awkward wall a little bit!” 

 

Kihyun turns over quick enough to give someone whiplash, with his eyes glowing fierce. “How dare you give him a nickname? And a cute one too! Changkyun you bastard!” 

 

Changkyun points a acusing finger towards himself. “Oops~” 

 

Soon enough they reached their location. It was time for Changkyun to leave and Hyunwoo thought to himself that Changkyun wasn’t too bad at all, he has trust and faith and a somewhat genuine liking to him now. His annoying newfound pseudo alien traits had to be ignored. 

 

 

“I know we spent most of our time arguing but it was really nice to be with you again, please come back again. I could show you so many wonderul earthly things.” 

 

“When do we not argue though, and I guess I had fun too. I kinda knew I wouldn’t be able to persuade you either, at least once i caught a whiff of you two.” 

 

Changkyun laughs when Kihyun and Hyunwoo both gave him a confused face. 

 

“It was like holy shit man, I won’t be able to separate these motherfuckers, like I know you’re on earth but I’m sure even these humans could smell it! Tone it the fuck down, it’s like you’re constantly fucking each other with your scents or something.” 

 

Kihyun hits him on the shoulder and he yelps but there’s a laugh mixed in there somewhere along with it. 

 

“See you guys soon!” Changkyun grabs both of them for a hug and Hyunwoo simoly has to stay still and not be awkward. 

 

Kihyun holds onto Hyunwoo’s hand after bidding their fair wells and starts to walk back home, Violet dream coloured contacts reflecting the moonlight well. 

 

“So... we’re mates I guess? Interesting.” 

 

“Oh Hyunwoo, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was planning to soon I promise, I just simply wasn’t ready. I didn’t want you to worry over my situation.” 

 

“No it’s fine. Waiting until you’re comfortable and trusting me is enough. Take your time with things Ki. I just want to know more though, I still want to know more about you.” 

 

“Okay Nunu, although you’ve heard most of it in the cafe already.” Kihyun rambles on. “I was on a government mission to try and populate my home planet, but really, all I wanted was a vacation. When you first met me, it was right after a government call that if I failed I’d be dead so I went a little crazy.” 

 

“Yeah, it was kind of freaky...”

 

“But over time I grew to like earth better and I-“ Kihyun stops himself to turn away and cover his face. “I also grew to like you, a lot, I-“ 

 

“Kihyun. It is an honour to me that you chose life on earth with me than the Motherland where you come from. If you also become my boyfriend then it’d be an even greater honour.” Hyunwoo cuts him off, and he begins to bow. “Please be with me Kihyun. I’ll make sure you won’t regret earth and me.” 

 

Hyunwoo was confident about this. His affection and feelings had grown stronger over time and Kihyun with all his quirks and charm and sincerity all melted together and struck him in the heart like an arrow. 

 

Hyunwoo peaks up from his bow, a little scared he may have misread the mood and ruined everything and he sees Kihyun trembling, he thought it was crying for a second before he hears a snort slip out. 

 

“Ah I’m sorry, I know this is serious but you’re seriously so cute Hyunwoo.” Kihyun chokes out, still hanging onto a laugh. 

 

“I only wanna laugh because it’s way too formal. You already know the answer of course I want to be your boyfriend. I’ve considered you my boyfriend for a while now anyway.” He grins.

 

Hyunwoo only gives a smile and scratches his neck, though he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s bashful or overwhelmed. Maybe both.

 

Kihyun only smiles radiantly up at him. “Is this the part where we kiss now?” 

 

“Only if you want to.” 

 

“When do I ever refu-“ 

 

Kihyun’s cut off by Hyunwoo lips on his and though most of the time, he’d be angry at being interrupted he has a feeling Kihyun may let it slide this time. Hyunwoo knows he’s already let it slide once his arms go around his neck, pulling him in closer and kissing deeper. 

 

This is probably the first proper kiss they’ve shared and Hyunwoo wants to cherish it and savour the moment. He wants to hold Kihyun in his arms and keep kissing him until he can’t anymore. 

 

His hands on Kihyun’s waist pull him closer and his suprised laugh is swallowedup by Hyunwoo, still greedy for his lips and for his touch. 

 

 

 

“Don’t tell me that after all this shit you still weren’t sure of our relationship? You literally tell me you love me all the time; unconsciously too.” 

 

Hyunwoo grabs his hand and looks hard into his violet dream contact coloured eyes (which suited him a lot and he deeply regretted almost not buying them) and begins to walk away from the alleyway and out onto the street, which was busy with pedestrians and the usual hustle and bustle of city life. He’s enchanted and he almost can’t believe that this is real. 

 

“Are we going home now?” Kihyun’s eyes sparkle and the streetlights reflect upon him beautifully. 

 

“Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do.” 

 

“Anything huh? Well then let’s-“ Kihyun whips his head around to find Hyunwoo looking lost in thought, uncharacteristically quiet. “Hyunwoo?”

 

“Mates...” 

 

“Mates in the Motherland just mean boyfriend or girlfriend, we’re not animals or like getting married.”

 

Hyunwoo nods and continues holding his hand. “So where to?” 

 

“Let’s just go home, there’s stuff I wanna do.” 

 

“Like fucking?” 

 

Hyunwoo thinks he feels something cold and slimy on his back for a split second but all Kihyun does is smile at him when he glances over. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Hyunwoo feels himself being pushed onto his matress as tentacles extend to keep him pinned there, and Kihyun curls his fingers through his hair. 

 

Seems like he guessed correctly when he said fucking. 

 

His arms reach out to hold him, anywhere and they settle on his sides, his large hands enjoying the warmth of his body. 

 

Kihyun removes his boxers and Hyunwoo’s suprised to see a familiar body part. 

 

 

“Wait what? You have a..?” 

 

 

“Uh yeah?” Kihyun only chuckles lightly at Hyunwoo’s shocked expression. 

 

 

“There really is a lot to know about you huh.” 

 

 

Kihyun sniggers and starts leaving light kisses near his ear and on his jaw, trying to get closer. “Let’s find out many things about each other then.” 

 

 

Kihyun moves to kiss down his neck and onto his broad chest, hands reaching to pinch a nipple and Hyunwoo bucks his hips up to the stimulation. 

 

He leaves more kisses and some bite marks down his torso and just when he reaches his naval he pulls away. 

 

 

“Ah Kihyun, come on.” 

 

 

“What’s that human saying? Patience is key?” 

 

Hyunwoo can’t help but to scoff. “You’re definitely wrong.” 

 

Kihyun doesn’t reply, instead he reaches for a bottle of lube and applies some to his fingers. 

 

He gives Hyunwoo a wink and licks his fingers, eyes seductive. 

 

 

“Urgh! Ew!” Kihyun starts coughing like someone’s hacking his lungs away with an axe. “That, does not taste like strawberry.” 

 

 

“Why the fuck would you do that?” 

 

“It said it was strawberry flavour! What else would I do?” 

 

“It’s fucking lube! That stuff goes in me and not in your mouth!” 

 

 

Kihyun stays silent and he slowly inserts a finger, Hyunwoo sighs trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. Then he adds another and starts moving, feeling an ego boost from Hyunwoo’s moans and gasps every so often. 

 

 

“Hey, enough- that’s enough, I’m good now.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah come o-“

 

 

“Beg for it.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Kihyun gleams at him, positioned above him like a cat stalking down it’s prey. 

 

“Oh come on don’t-“ 

 

“Then I guess you don’t want to be-“ 

 

“Alright! Okay- please?” Hyunwoo says, blushing furiously and averting his eyes from Kihyun’s hungry gaze. 

 

Kihyun just gives him a big wet kiss on the cheek. “Hm... that’s alright Nunu, I’ll accept that for now.” 

 

And finally, Kihyun carefully thrusts in and Hyunwoo revels in the low moan it brings out from him. He gives him a moment to adjust until he starts hammering into him, grip strong on his hips and his tentacles still loom over him, with one holding his wrists in place, restraining him. 

 

 

Just then, Kihyun hits straight onto his prostate and he feels like he’s been taken to heaven for a moment. He manages to pick up the courage to look at Kihyun, and he grabs onto his wrist and kisses down his hand and onto his arm before dropping it and moving back down onto his hips. 

 

Then, Kihyun smiles, a cheshire grin and Hyunwoo immediately knows he’s up to no good, before he can open his mouth however, Kihyun’s hands come down onto his chest, hard. 

 

“O-oh? That’s-“ 

 

His hands slam down again, this time on the other side. 

 

“Do you like it?” Kihyun’s asks softly, sounding much too demure for someone like him. 

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t respond, instead he lets himself be hit again and lets his eyes roll back, the slight pain giving the pleasure he feels an extra kick. 

 

“Is it good Nunu? Does it feel nice?” Kihyun seems to be saying things just for the hell of it, enjoying Hyunwoo’s reactions to everything he does, whatever he inflicts upon him. Infact, Hyunwoo is so engrossed in all the things happening around him and to him, he’s too overwhelmed to tell that he’s cummed already. 

 

“Ah Kihyun, enough I’m-“ 

 

A tentacle easily settles itself into his mouth. “Shut up.” 

 

Kihyun increases his pace, ramming into him like a drill, chasing his own high while it becomes to much for Hyunwoo, who gasps and yelps at the over stimulation. Finally, Kihyun cums with a moan and pulls out soon after, mouth still planted on his neck. 

 

 

“Are we going to dicuss whatever the fuck just happened?” 

 

Kihyun just snuggles up against him, tracing his fingers gently onto his shoulder. “Nah. But your chest is probably going to hurt soon.” 

 

Hyunwoo leans down and kisses his nose. “Yeah, because of you, kinky asshole.”

 

“Whatever, you still love me.” 

 

 

Hyunwoo can’t disagree with that. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Preview~~~ 

 

 

 

 

“Changkyun, where is he?” 

 

 

“I told you already, I really couldn’t find him!”

 

 

“You spent almost five days there, are you sure you absolutely didn’t find him?” 

 

 

“Yes I’m sure.” 

 

 

“I’m not so sure I trust you though.”

 

 

“Please trust me, I searched all over I-“ 

 

 

“Enough! You take that Jooheon boy with you tomorrow and you find him. If nothing is done within a week, I will be on earth personally myself to find him.” 

 

 

“But I just got back-“

 

 

“Understood?” 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha yall thought it was over for a second didn’t ya muahahaha
> 
> Anyways I hope yall enjoyed this chapter, a little long one, a present from me even though its my birthday today 😂 I’ve been on this site for a year now omg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s back babyy... 
> 
> This chapter is also a little short and I apologise >< I’ll try making the chapters longer. Thinking of making a side ship but idk with who... my mind is making up too many scenarios... 
> 
> Anyway hope this small chapter was enjoyable and I’m sorry this story is dragging out too long lmao. It’s not good enough of a story to have it take this long 😂 
> 
> I have no idea where this is even going to go so I’ve been taking time to try and sort it out so this chapter is just something small to keep whoever is still keeping up with this (even now) sated. 
> 
> Let’s hope something comes to me soon and this story will be done nicely soon... sorry for the long notes I just like ranting 😂😂

He makes his way up the polished metal steps, still pleasantly warm from the sun earlier in the day. 

 

He lightly glances over the chained weights attaching the houses to the ground and he makes his way inside.

 

“Hello Changkyun, I hear you’ve failed.” 

 

The stern, deep voice echoes through the house and the he flinches, already awaiting his doom. 

 

“Hi dad... yeah I guess I did.” He chuckles sheepishly, eyes adverting away from the man. He walks up to his father, sitting on the polished, brown leathers chair that he usually lounges on. 

 

 

“Changkyun, where is he?” 

 

 

His lips pull together to form a tight grimace. “I don’t know, I couldn’t find him, no matter where I looked.” 

 

 

“Changkyun...” He already gets into his malicious tone, ready to threaten him. 

 

 

“I told you already, I really couldn’t find him!” Changkyun stammers out, feeling uncomfortably hot and sweaty underneath his layers of clothing. 

 

 

“You spent almost five days there, are you sure you absolutely didn’t find him?” His father’s eyes stare him down, as if he can see right through him. 

 

 

“Yes I’m sure.” Changkyun steadies his breathing, voice flat and eyes glaring back at his father. 

 

 

He leans back slightly, a sour expression on his face. “I’m not so sure I trust you though.”

 

 

Changkyun’s heart skips a beat. “Please trust me, I searched all over I-“ 

 

 

“Enough! You go back tomorrow with that Jooheon boy to help and you find him. If nothing is done within a week, I will be on earth personally myself to find him.” 

 

 

“But I just got back-“

 

 

He interrupts him. “Understood?” It’s clear he’s not going to take no for an answer. Changkyun knows damn well what just exactly his father is capable of. 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

Changkyun didn’t have a single good feeling about this. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“... and so that’s what happened! Can you believe it?! I mean, of course you can’t! I can’t believe it! It’s like, crazy-“ 

 

 

Hyunwoo groans. “I know Minhyuk, it’s incredulous that we know the same person. Doyeon the vintage shop cash register is a real gem, fantastic. Can I get back to doing my work now?” 

 

“But you just finished!” Minhyuk pouts. “Come on Hyunwoo you’re my best friend around here!” 

 

 

_We are NOT best friends. I just happen to be the only one who can tolerate you for more than five minutes._

 

 

“Sure... Cool...” 

 

 

“Great! So... how’s it going with Kihyun? Had a fun little date?” Minhyuk waggles his eyebrows and Hyunwoo wants to slap them off his face. 

 

“I’m gonna stop talking to you now and continue working.” 

 

“Oh come on! Hyun-“ 

 

 

 

The sound of a ruler breaking is heard in the distance. 

 

“LEE MINHYUK!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO-“ 

 

“Y-yes sir?” 

 

“No not you, the other Lee Minhyuk you’re doing great.” 

 

“Oh okay, thank you sir.” 

 

 

“LEE MINHYUK! SON HYUNWOO! ARE YOU TWO NOT BUSY ENOUGH? WHAT’S WITH THE UNNECESSARY NOISE?!” 

 

The whole office fades into silence within seconds and assistant supervisor Chae walks in, bringing all the menacingly cold aura with him, sending icy chills down all the spines of the office. 

 

“Sorry sir, won’t happen again.” They both apologise curtly at the same time and supervisor Chae only scowls at the both of them. 

 

“I don’t quite trust you Mr. Lee. Keep a watch over him Mr. Son.” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

 

Supervisor Chae walks out with his only a glance toward them, and Minhyuk is stupid enough to start talking once the door shuts. 

 

“So where were- OW!” 

 

Hyunwoo hits him one more time. “Oh shut up. Do your work.” 

 

 

-

 

 

Hyunwoo has just finished up at the gym and it was starting to grow dark, the warm oranges, mellow purples and the faint twinkling of stars just visible, even in the hectic rush of the city where artificial lights from street lamps, cars and shops swarmed together and overpowered everything else. 

 

It was nice, paired with the cool, soft breeze Hyunwoo was feeling. Kihyun would’ve liked it, he thinks to himself. Kihyun would’ve whipped out his camera and start clicking away and start chiming away joyously that earth had the best sunsets. 

 

Hyunwoo smiles and starts to walk back. Thinking of Kihyun, he decides to take the shortcut to his apartment, through the grimy alleyway.It’s considerably darker and colder in the alleyway, the stale, unmoving air stronger than usual and the ground makes a digustingly wet noise under his shors with every step he takes. That’s when he thinks something is wrong, the ground wasn’t usually this wet, even after a storm and it felt strangely viscous, whatever laying on the ground trying to cling onto his shoes. It felt eerily familiar, like the weird semi-fluid that came out of tenta- 

 

A sharp noise alerts Hyunwoo back to reality and he does a full spin, heart rate already starting to accelerate. This whole scenario feels alarmingly familiar. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but a heavy premonition is creeping up on him. Maybe it’s something akin to deja vu or may- 

 

Something cold and wet touches Hyunwoo on the ankle and he doesn’t have to think before he shoots off in the opposite direction, forcing everything he has into this. He only stops once the ache in his legs becomes overwhelming and he can’t move them without a painful twinge in his knees. Hyunwo doesn’t know where he is but he collapses onto the ground anyway, leaning against a wall for support. 

 

 

“Hey!” A voice calls out to him, sounding as out of breath as Hyunwoo feels. He recognises the voice however, it sounded a lot like- 

 

“It’s me, Changkyun.” He pants out, voice strained and eyes unfocused. “I’m fitter than I used to be and I’m also a lot stronger than you. Nothing can outrun this beast.” 

 

Hyunwoo is a mixture of worn out, annoyed and petrified. “Are you going to tell me why you’re still here and not somewhere far, far away in the galaxy?” 

 

“Ah about that...” 

 

“And who the hell is that guy?!” Hyunwoo takes notice of the stranger next to Changkyun, also clad in a leather jacket and the iconic chunky, tied up boots with a million straps and buckles. 

 

 

Damn they ran with those things? 

 

 

 

“Ah this is Jooheon and he is like Kihyun and I.” 

 

 

“Hi nice to meet you!” Jooheon smiles as he extends a hand and he looks sweet but Hyunwoo is still wary and looks up at him with a strained face but accepts his handshake. 

 

Hyunwoo stands up and looks at Changkyun edpectantly. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah okay I’m getting to it!” Changkyun huffs out. “Okay! So, I went back and did what I usually do but for some reason my dad won’t take it. My excuses don’t work anymore. So like the bastard he is, he gets mad pissed at me and sent me all the way back here.” 

 

 

“And I’m here for supervison!” Jooheon adds in. 

 

 

“So we kind of, really need to bring Kihyun back or we’re all toast. Hey hey hey don’t look at me like that! You think I wanna do this too?” 

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to talk to him. I’m sure you guys know he’s pretty stubborn though.” 

 

 

“Take us to him then.” 

 

“No way.” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want you fuckers knowing where I live.” 

 

 

Changkyun clings onto his arm. “Oh what a pity! I’m sure Kihyun would be very happy to see us!” 

 

“Okay sure he would, hey! Don’t follow me! Go away Changkyun!” 

 

“You’ll never get rid of me Hyunwoo just accept your situation and let your lover go!” 

 

 

As the ridiculously long and pointless banter goes on between the two, they fail to spot Jooheon, who slowly sneaks away. 

 

“Party time!” He whispers and pulls out a large map. “Hongdae here I come!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Get out.” 

 

“Kihyun~” 

 

“No. Go. Out of my face.” 

 

Changkyun groans and flops onto Hyunwoo’s couch. “Do you want my dad to come over and make a fuss?!” 

 

In the end, Changkyun hadn’t been deterred and had persistently followed him home. 

 

“Why can’t you guys see it as me moving to another country or whatever? What’s it matter if I stay here?”

 

“That’s not the problem. The problem is that you were supposed to do the mission and then you deserted it and now the government pissed with you. If you were anybody else they’d kill you by now, but because you’re my friend my dad’s making an exception but even now he’s getting pissed.” 

 

“You don’t even like your dad so what?” 

 

“Well yeah but he like, rules the planet! What am I supposed to do? Defy him?” 

 

 

Kihyun sighs and flings himself onto the couch. “What a situation...” 

 

“You can say that again...” Hyunwoo decides to join them on the sofa and sits with them, gently because the sofa was expensive and he cared about it. 

 

“Hey where’s the other guy? Joo-“ 

 

 

“JOOHEON!!” 

 

 

“Jooheon came too?” 

 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but we got plot development 👀👅💦
> 
> Also I’m in quarantine so I have no school let’s hope I can update quickly :D !! Hope the story is enjoyable so far~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a quick update i know :0 
> 
> But i just had so much fun writing this chapter :D 
> 
> Now watch me disappear for a few months lol :>

“Jooheon came too?” 

 

Changkyun’s bug eyed and sort of looks like a crazy man. “Yeah but now that asshole has gone missing. What even?” 

“Okay but I think there’s something else we have to talk about first - Hyunwoo and I.” 

 

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo steps in. “I’m not blaming it on you or anything like that but, if you’re going to be in trouble in your home planet, isn’t it better if you go back first and then come back here?” 

“If only it were that simple.” Kihyun pats Hyunwoo on the cheek. “If I go back then it’ll have to be for good. I’ll never be able to come back. The rules about travelling planets are very tight in the Motherland.” 

Changkyun scoffs and gags at their display of affection. “Yeah and you’d also be imprisoned or under quarantine for totally disregarding the rules and abandoning your highly important government mission which you didn’t even complete.” 

“What is this whole repopulation mission thing anyway? Can’t you guys just have kids back in the Motherland?” 

 

Kihyun disappears for a moment and returns a few moments later after some loud clanging and banging in the storeroom with a white board. 

“Where did you even - You know what, never mind it’s fine.” Hyunwoo doesn’t even know what goes through Kihyun’s brain sometimes. It’s alright, spontaneity and surprises are all part of a thrilling relationship. 

Kihyun clasps his hands together. “Biology lesson time! Sail away Kyunnie!” 

 

“Don’t call me that!” Changkyun barks at him. “But anyway! So our species is classified into two groups: AB and AC. AC are those who are capable of reproducing because... I don’t know... biology? Like Kihyun! He’s AC.” 

Kihyun smiles smugly and gives a twirl. “I am.” 

“Understand so far?” 

“Yeah...” 

Kihyun takes the marker away from Changkyun. “Okay my turn, Kyunnie go sit. So the other group AB are not capable of reproducing so they can’t get pregnant or whatever. The thing is the Motherland has had a steep decline in population and it’s because the AC group is becoming rarer and rarer while the AB group increases and increases.” 

“Soooo.... The government found out that conditions in humans were almost a comolete match for those in the Motherland so he sent some of us down.” Changkyun finishes off for him. 

“Huh, interesting. It’s cool to know these things, thanks guys.” 

“Yeah, the government still doesn’t know why the population is so unbalanced even when we all have tentacles...” 

Changkyun gasps suddenly. “Hey! You sly dogs, you had me completely off guard!” 

 

-

 

After walking for quite a bit and nearly tearing his map into little pieces out of frustration, Jooheon finally finds the place he’s been looking for - Moon Nightclub. 

Why was he looking for Moon Nightclub exactly? Because his favourite artist from earth would be performing there and there’s no way he would miss it if he were here. Changkyun and Kihyun’s boyfriend probably wouldn’t mind him being gone for a little while. 

Jooheon double checks his belongings. An adequate amount of money in his pocket and an ID card for earth - check. A phone - check. He seemed ready enough for his little adventure, all the studying seems to have paid off. 

He walks in without much trouble and the nightclub is already buzzing with human life. Men and women wearing sparkly garments and intricate accessories Jooheon doesn’t recognise from the last time he came. Their hair, eye lids and lips are all bold colours and Jooheon hopes he isn’t too plain to fit in. 

A bartender walks over to him and asks him if he’d like anything. Jooheon momentarily panics before answering. “A cosmopolitan please.” 

He gives Jooheon a bit of a weird look but other than that he accepts it. A success in his book. 

Once he receives his cosmopolitan, a pink liquid in a funny looking glass with salt around the rim, his idol gets onto the stage. 

“Good evening everyone! I’m the one and only Jackson Wang! Ready for some music!” 

The crowd cheers and Jooheon claps along from where he’s seated. He doesn’t get too close, the less he’s seen and noticed, the better but he’s close enough for a good performance. He’s lucky that Jackson Wang is a little underground and not so mainstream because it’s convenient for him and easy to get in. 

“AITE AITE AITE AITE AITE AITE AITE AITE!!! GOT ME FEELIN GOT ME FEELIN LIKE A PAPILLON!!!” 

The song blasts through the room, the crowd goes wild and Jackson gets riled up. Jooheon loves this, he likes the special energy the earthling have and the vibrancy and colour that always seem to be lingering on this planet. He’d miss it when he goes back. 

 

“Ooh a cosmopolitan~ how interesting~ I don’t see many men drinking those.” 

Somebody is talking to him. Jooheon doesn’t know what to do. What to earthlings say? Abort abort abort- 

“Hey~ don’t be shy~” The human continues talking to him and Jooheon continues ignoring him, hoping the earthling will just leave. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” The human giggles and Jooheon can tell he’s intoxicated and it’s starting to piss him off. He came here to enjoy Jackson Wang, he doesn’t want some weirdo talking to him. 

Jooheon takes his drink and moves somewhere else where Jackson Wang announces his last song and asks the crowd to sing with him. Jooheon won’t sing but he’ll still enjoy the performance silently. The stranger decides to move and sit next to him. 

To make things worse, the intoxicated human starts singing along, his voice isn’t bad it’s just very loud and it catches the attention of Jackson Wang and some of the crowd. 

“Wow get it at the back there! Come on laether jacket I see you! Sing along!” 

Great. So much for not being noticed by the humans. 

The crowd starts to hype them up and Jackson doesn’t really want to sing but he’s heard somewhere that if a mass of earthlings start cheering for something then they want it and would be mad if it doesn’t happen. And Jooheon doesn’t want to piss off a bunch of humans. 

Reluctantly he starts singing too and Jackson Wang compliments him and the crowd cheers before the focus is back to the performance. There is some kind of thrilling feeling that comes from singing together with a drunk stranger. 

“You have such a lovely voice~” 

Jooheon finally looks up and sees this bothersome human. It’s a male and he’s got delicate, pretty features and sandy hair. In other words, he was hot. 

“You’re drunk. Go find your friends and go back home.” 

“I came alone though... Won’t you come back with me?” 

Jooheon almost lets out a gasp, this human was ridiculous. “Of course not. Go by yourself, I have things to do.” 

“Aw... you’re not single?” 

Jooheon nearly spits out his drink. “I-It’s not that...” 

“You don’t do one night stands?” 

 

One night stand? Crap Jooheon doesn’t know what that is. 

“No..?” It sounds more like a question than a definitive answer. Jooheon clears his throat. “I don’t do one night stands.” 

The human reaches over and holds onto his arm. “That’s okay, if it’s for someone as cute as you, I don’t mind.” 

Jooheon swallows the rest of his cosmopolitan, scowling at the salt on the rim of this triangular glass. “I don’t want anything else either. I’m going to go to the toilet bye!” 

He leaves the empty glass and the sandy haired human and goes toward the crowd. It’s not like he has to hide anymore thanks to that earthling. The intense scent of alcohol and ever growing lust was hurting his senses. 

Jackson Wang has just finished his performance and Jooheon claps along and cheers along with the crowd and for a moment he thinks he makes eye contact with Jackson. His heart flutters with admiration. 

“I thought you were going to the toilet?” The same human touches him on the shoulder and he gives himself whiplash as he turns around. 

“Good job Jackson!” The human yells. 

Jackson looks down and smiles. “Thanks Minhyuk!” 

“Wait? You know Jackson Wang?” 

“Duh. I see him everytime he comes down.” 

“Woah.” Jooheon’s impressed. 

“I can introduce you if you want?” Minhyuk says it so nonchalantly, as if meeting Jackson Wang is some ordinary thing. It’s not. 

“Yes please! Oh than-“ 

“Under one condition.” 

Uh oh. “What is it?” But anything for Jackson Wang right? 

“Kiss me once. Right here.” Minhyuk points to his glossy pink lips with his finger. Why were his lips so glossy? What human trend is this now? 

“You mean... in the club right infront of the crowd?” 

“This is a gay bar... um what’s your name? Did I even ask for it before?” 

He did but it’s not like Jooheon would tell him anyway. 

“So what if it is? What if I don’t want to?” 

“Then you cannot meet Jackson.”

“Ugh...” Jooheon groans. Minhyuk’s won and they both know it. All for the idol. 

The crowd is more spead out now and Minhyuk just looks at him, waiting with scheming, beady eyes. 

Jooheon dives in and gives the stupid human a peck on the lips, not caring for the fact that he probably did it too hard because now his lips hurt. 

 

“Ooh~ how agressive~ cute so-“ Minhyuk faints onto the floor. Right... Jooheon had forgotten... humans were much weaker than he was. God fucking damn it. All Jooheon wanted to do was watch Jackson Wang perform, why was this earthling meddling with him? 

 

-

 

“Yes dad I’m with them now.” 

“No of course he doesn’t want to come back.” 

“Why? Because he’s got a human mate- hey it’s not my fault he got a mate!” 

“Okay okay sorry sorry. I’m trying my best here, I don’t really know what to do- no no no no I don’t need you and the special forces to come down that’s just too much.” 

“... Uh yeah okay. Bye dad.” 

 

Changkyun lets out the most exasperated noises Hyunwoo’s ever heard and he throws the phone onto his expensive sofa. 

“So everything went great..?” Kihyun asks. 

“Ooh Changkyun you’re such a disappointment as usual.” Changkyun grumbles with a mocking, high pitched voice. “He’s such a bastard making me do his job.” 

 

“Well what did he say?” Kihyun asks. 

 

“He says he disapproves of your mate. Oh man you’re so fucked when you get back...”

Hyunwoo lets out a deep, long breath. “Well that’s great.” 

“Hey... Hyunwoo wanna go bowling..?” Kihyun snuggles up to him. 

“Hey! What about me?” 

“No. This is a Hyunwoo and I time only. I’ll give you some so go eat a froyo or something.” 

 

-

 

They reach the mall and Kihyun bids goodbye to Changkyun who now has two hundred dollars in his hands. If this carries on Hyunwoo will be penniless. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone to do something fun like this.” 

“Yeah, it has been.” Hyunwoo agrees. “Guess things have been kind of wack lately... Are you sure you’re okay though?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well... aren’t you some kind of criminal back home? I’m just kind of... worried for you...” 

Kihyun grabs onto his hand and gives a firm, tight squeeze. “Don’t worry Nunu, I’ll be just peachy, you don’t have to worry yourself over anything. I’ve got it okay? Kyunnie and I will sort something out.” 

Hyunwoo doesn’t feel very reassured and he has a feeling Kihyun might be lying just so he doesn’t fret. He’s scared for Kihyun but for now, he’ll let it slide. Kihyun may be worried about his future back home but he’d hate it more if Hyunwoo were upset. 

“We should get something to eat afterwards.” Hyunwoo says. “Anything you want, I’ll pay. Wait I always pay.” 

“I want to ace the bowling first!” Kihyun smiles and races up the escalator. The stars are in his eyes and as Hyunwoo is pulled along as well, sparks fly up his arms and through his body. 

Hyunwoo really loves him. He hopes that Kihyun knows that as well. 

 

-

 

Changkyun looks at the bright, neon yellow sign with black writing. 

JD Sports. 

Perfect. These shoes were killing him. 

All these interesting brands from earth were here - Fila, Nike, Adidas and much more and they all emphasised their lightweight shoes. 

 

“Chanhee I said no.” 

“Oh Hyungwon come on~” 

 

Great. Another couple. Earthlings were despicable. 

And they were right infront of the pair of shoes he wanted. 

“Hyungwon, why won’t you treat me properly? How much more must I do? I’m your fiance! Why don’t you treat me at least like your girlfriend?” 

“Because, like I’ve said many time before, I don’t like you. I despise you. This arrangement is forced and I would like to have as little as possible to do with it. I don’t care what you or my parents think. Just go home already.”

The pretty lady with the chestnut hair, reddens with either embarrassment or anger and storms off with a humph, her white high heels clacking away. The man is still sitting, unbothered by the whole mess. His hair is styled in a swoop and he looks like he just came out of a magazine shoot. 

“Sorry to be a bother.” Changkyun feels awkward when he walks past, reaching for the pair of checkered vans. The feeling only strengthens when the human just stares at him, silently. “I’ll just take the shoe and-“

“Do you want her?” The man interrupts. 

“What?” 

“She’s supposed to be my fiance but I’d rather die than marry her. You want her?” 

“Um... no thanks.” Changkyun’s weirded out, were all humans this weird? “Be happy you can have a chance to be married. My friends are mates- I mean men and they can’t be together even though they want to because of opposition. Also you talk about that girl like she’s an object and that’s kind of douchey. Peace dude.” 

Changkyun starts to walk away but he’s pulled back. 

“Wait!” The human starts. “Are you like your two friends?” 

“Does it matter? I’m leaving.” 

“Hey. Do you want a coffee?” 

“Huh? A coffee?” 

“Yeah.” 

Changkyun doesn’t know this guy and thinks he’s sort of an asshole but he doesn’t have anything else better to do, not when Kihyun and Hyunwoo are busy being all mushy and shit. 

“Sure.” 

He might regret it, but who cares. Might as well fuck around while he’s here. 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was good~
> 
> Lots of fun development and more to come so stay tuned~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! :D 
> 
> Not much to say other than hope it’s enjoyable!

Hyunwoo flops onto the bench next to Hoseok, using his white cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead. “Hoseok, give me your phone.” 

“Huh? What? Why?” 

“I wanna see Kihyun’s instagram.” 

“Get your own?” 

“Please~”

“You have an iphone x yet you do nothing on it. Download your own instagram.” 

“Whatever. Fine.” 

 

Hyunwoo finishes up at the gym and takes a peek over Hoseok’s shoulder anyway. 

“Ooh who’s Park Ji-“ 

“None of your business!” Hoseok turns his phone off and moves away at lightning speed. 

 

-

 

Work. 

Just the word made Hyunwoo cringe and right now, all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle and die. 

“So I met this really cute guy at this club last weekend. Totally forgot his name and whatever but he was so cute!” 

Hyunwoo continues typing on his computer. “Uh huh.” 

“I kind of forgot what happened that night actually because one moment we were about to kiss and then suddenly, I wake up and it’s like, ten in the morning!” 

“Interesting.” Hyunwoo presses save onto the computer, that stupid report that assistannt supervisor Chae had been all over his back for was finally finished. 

Minhyuk clings onto his arm, lips pursed in an ugly, over exaggerated pout. “I’m so sad! He was so cute! He was totally my type! He was cute and gorgeous and he wore a really cool jacket too! I mean we kissed so that means I must’ve been hot too. Oh, I wore some fancy ass sparkly eye shadow, maybe he liked that?” 

“Minhyuk let go of me.” 

“You’re not getting me at all! I completely lost my soulmate! I’ll probably never see him again! I don’t even know his name! Urgh!” Minhyuk pulls away and flings back onto his chair, overdramatised as usual. Hyunwoo gets started on another task he has to do. 

“You just don’t get it because you already have a boyfriend.” Minhyuk grumbles. “This fucking sucks.” 

“How am I going to help you if you don’t even know his name?” 

“I don’t know I’m just ranting.” 

 

Familiar stomping is heard, the building feels like it’s shaking from the force. Or maybe Hyunwoo’s just scared. 

“LEE MINHYUK!!!” 

The ‘Not Annoying Lee Minhyuk’ jumps from his seat. “Ah! Yes sir?” 

“No, no. Not you, the other Lee Minhyuk. You’re doing peachy, continue the good work.” 

“Yes sir.” The other Lee Minhyuk scrambles away. 

“Now where was I? Oh right - LEE MINHYUK!! SON HYUNWOO!!” 

Great. This again. 

“HOW MANY TIMES MUST I-“ 

Assistant Supervisor Chae’s phone rings, loud and randomly, pausing everything. 

He sputters before picking up. “Chae Hyungwon here, how may I- Changkyun?” 

Wait... Changkyun?! That Im Changkyun?! The alien that he and Kihyun knew?! 

“No Changkyun we cannot hang out right now I’m working. No I’m not buying you new shoes! Go back to work or whatever you’re supposed to be doing!” 

Assistant supervisor Chae bought Changkyun new shoes? Well, that would explain the new, expensive designer brand shoes that Changkyun wore back home the other day which he boasted obnoxiously about, even though Kihyun gave him not even a quarter of the money required for a pair of shoes such as those. 

“Sure, sure I’ll meet you for dinner. Bye Changkyun. Don’t call me honey you fool!” 

Assistant supervisor Chae end the call with a huff and Hyunwoo has too many questions running through his mind. Changkyun’s going to need to talk later. 

“Anyway Mr. Lee, one more time and I’ll file a warning against you. Mr. Son keep a better eye on him next time.” 

Supervisor Chae walks away and the entire office is now glaring at Minhyuk who obviously doesn’t take any notice. 

“Who’s calling Mr. Chae honey I wonder? Who’s that special Changkyun?” Minhyuk giggles with glee. 

Hyunwoo wished he didn’t know who the man on the other end of the phone was. 

 

-

 

Hyunwoo walks in the front door and sees Kihyun on the sofa, engrossed with the show playing on the television. 

Hyunwoo smiles to himself, an idea forming and he quietly slips off his shoes and tiptoes to the sofa. 

Just before he can get behind Kihyun and suprise him, the other speaks. 

“You know I can smell you before I see you right?” Kihyun smiles back at him. 

Hyunwoo ignores it, opting to leap onto the sofa and into Kihyun, leaving a large open kiss that makes him giggle and squeal. 

“Hyunwoo!” He squirms under him. “Stop it!” 

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Why not? I’m having fun-“ 

Mocking, retching sounds are heard in the background. “Eurgh. Digusting.” 

Hyunwoo snaps his neck around, groaning in annoyance. “Changkyun. Why are you here?” 

“Where else am I supposed to stay?” 

“I don’t know but you seem pretty close with a certain Chae Hyungwon.” 

Changkyun’s jaw drops. Kihyun’s face scrunches in curiosity. 

“Who’s Hyungwon?” 

“I don’t know, ask Changkyun.” 

Changkyun flushes a bright, tomato red. “Hey hey hey!” He barks. “You make this sound totally wrong!” 

“What time are you seeing him this evening?” 

“What? How did you even know?” 

“What are you doing with Mr. Chae?” 

Kihyun tugs at his arm. “Hey, who is Mr. Chae? Why does everyone know him?” 

Kihyun glares at Changkyun waiting for an answer. Changkyun looks at Hyunwoo with a dry expression, blaming him for his troubles. 

“Hyungwon isn’t anyone important. I’m just hanging out with him.” 

Kihyun smirks. “What happened to coming to earth-“ 

Hyunwoo nudges him to be quiet. Kihyun raises his eyebrows but he obeys. 

“Anyway, I’m off. See you guys later.” Changkyun probably wants to get away and he barges out the front door, silently cursing the both of them. 

“Use protection!” Kihyun yells and he sniggers to himself at the joke. What a dork. 

“What are you watching?” Hyunwoo wraps an arm around Kihyun, pulling him close. Kihyun snuggles up against him. 

“I’m watching My Love From the Stars. It’s about an actress and an alien falling in love. It’s very good.” 

Hyunwoo looks at the screen and sees a pretty lady and a handsome man with a horrible hairstyle. “Are those the leads?” 

“Yeah. They’re going to kiss now. Shush.” 

“What’s so special about this kiss?” 

“I’ve waited so long for this. We must enjoy and cherish this moment.” 

The two main leads kiss on the television and Kihyun vibrates with excitement. The scene lasts for a minute or two with every possible angle that they could’ve shot from. 

“Isn’t this show nice? It’s like us. We’re a human and alien falling in love.” 

“Not really.” 

“Huh? No?” 

“You’re way more handsome than that guy.” 

Kihyun pushes his face away, laughing from exasperation. “That’s so gross. But it’s true I guess. But this actress is a good looking human.” 

Hyunwoo pouts with fake pity. “Aw.” 

Kihyun pecks him on the lips. “Just kidding.” 

Hyunwoo bites onto his lips before he can pull away. Kihyun opens his eyes, to find Hyunwoo staring back at him. 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything but he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo pulls him in closer, arms firmly around his waist. The show is forgotten quickly. 

“I love you.” 

Kihyun smiles and kisses him again. 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

-

 

“So you’re telling me, I just have to act like I’m dating you for awhile and then that’s it? I’ll get the goods?” 

Hyungwon nods. “It’s all in our deal isn’t it? Just pretend for now and you can get anything.” 

Changkyun leans back, arm resting on the back of his chair and one leg over the other. “Do you really hate that Chanhee chick that much?” 

“If I didn’t would I be here with you now.” 

“Eh, whatever. I’m getting what I want aren’t I?” 

Hyungwon grins but not out of sincerity, more out of pride. “Of course.” 

“Great then. Let’s get this thing on the road darling.” 

“I’m going to hit you and I won’t even care that I’m doing it in a five star restaurant.” 

Changkyun smirks, unintentionally licking his lips. “Save it for later.” He winks. 

Hyungwon steps on his foot, hard. Which was suprising because humans weren’t supposed to be that strong. Maybe he was just weak? It didn’t matter his whole leg flinched and jumped up, hitting the table making everything on it shake and the aggressive clinking of glass filled the air. 

 

Changkyun hisses and glares, avoiding the pointed glares all the snobbish, rich elites of earth were giving him. He looks at Hyungwon with a fierce glare to which he only smiles coyly back at, eyes mocking him. 

“Fine.” Changkyun sets the tall, thin glass of human liquor (which was horribly weak) down on the white table cloth. He begins to stand. “Guess you don’t have a fake boyfriend any-“ 

Hyungwon reaches for his hand, and clasps his own around it. “No wait I’m sorry. Please don’t go.” 

Poor earthling. He’s so desperate it’s almost pathetic. Perhaps Changkyun will pity him. He sits back down. 

“Jeez, I didn’t expect you to be so sensitive.” Hyungwon rubs a thumb over his hand, touch smooth and warm. “I won’t tease you anymore. Now we need to dicuss, like everything in our relationship since it’s going to be made up.” Hyungwon looks up, eyes twinkling. He’s still holding his hand. 

Changkyun pulls his hand away as if the touch burns his skin, giving him a sour face of disdain. Hyungwon only smiles stupidly at him and begins to ponder over whether meeting at a bar or at university was more believable. 

Changkyun would’ve said at a bar but at the back of his mind and on the surface of his hand, Hyungwon’s touch still lingered. His cheeks felt unnaturally warm and his palms sweaty. He hated this. If it weren’t for the money and promised shopping spree, Changkyun would give him a good ass beating. 

 

Breathe. Act cool. The money. Maybe he’ll hold your hand aga- Pull it together Changkyun! 

 

This was going to be a long night. He hopes Kihyun and Hyunwoo are asleep when he comes back. 

 

-

 

Kihyun lays next to Hyunwoo, hugging him as the drift off to sleep. 

“Psst! What do you think Changkyun’s up to with that Mr. Chae? He’s your boss right? The one we saw at the restaurant that time.” 

Hyunwoo nods sleepily. “Don’t know, don’t care. But he’s distracted from his original aims though.” 

“Yeah that’s true. As long as he’s with that guy I think it’ll be like this. We can be together longer. How fun.” 

“No it’s not. I don’t want him living here. My sofa is always a mess now.” 

“Get him to move in with that boss of yours.” 

“All we can do is hope. I don’t think my boss likes me. My coworker keeps getting me in trouble.” 

Kihyun laughs. “Aw you poor thing. Go to sleep.” 

Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun in closer to him. “Then shut up.” 

 

CRASH!!

 

Hyunwoo jolts awake. What time was it? What was that noise? 

Kihyun stirs in his sleep and Hyunwoo does his best to cover him with the duvet and gently crawls out of bed, making sure not to disturb him, hoping he wasn’t holding his tentacles too tightly. They had slipped out while they were sleeping and were wrapped around Hyunwoo with a death grip. It was so complicated to take off. 

He rushes out to the kitchen and turns on the light and he’s met with a familiar face. 

“Jooheon..?” Hyunwoo blinks. 

“Hi...” 

“Where on earth have you been? It’s been almost three days.”

“I didn’t know where you lived so... I just did whatever...” 

Hyunwoo nose involuntarily sniffs the air, his sense of smell stronger now. “Ugh, you stink. Don’t tell me you were in the dumpsters too.” 

“Uh...” 

Hyunwoo sighs. “Why do aliens always go there? Jeez out of all places.” 

“The lack of human presence in that area is ideal for an alien doing a mission on earth, out of all habitable places on earth.”

“Just take a shower now.” 

“Okay, thank you Hyunwoo.” Jooheon rushes past him and into the bathroom. 

Hyunwoo slumps down onto the sofa, making sure not to sit on Changkyun’s face, with a glass of water in his hand. Another one has been added to the mix and his house is starting to run out of space. Why does this happen to him? Changkyun stirs in his sleep and turns over, trying to hug onto Hyunwoo’s thigh. 

“Ugh.” He scoffs and gets off the sofa. How would Jooheon feel about sleeping in the floor? 

Whatever. He gets up and puts the glass in the sink and stares at it with sleepy eyes. The washing up can wait until tomorrow. 

The door opens barely, the creaky sound painfully obvious in the silence and it stops abruptly. 

“Changkyun you can stop trying to act quiet, my door is loud and stupid.” 

No response. Stupid brat. Wait... Changkyun was just sleeping next to him. He looks back so fast he feels a bone in his neck somewhere pop. It felt good though. He sees Changkyun sleeping peacefully. 

Oh god he’s fucked. He doesn’t have time to make it to the drawer where his knives are. 

“I’ve already sent him home, I just want to put away Changkyun’s... phone..? I’ve never seen...” 

“FUCK OFF YOU BASTA...” 

 

“Mr. Chae?” 

“Son Hyunwoo?” 

 

What the fuck is this??? 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that... I hope my story is coming along fine... I feel like these recent chapters seem like filler rather than build up... 
> 
> But anyways... some interesting things will happen soon... i hope... we’re getting there... I’m kind of winging it... but we’re getting there... 😂😂😅


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! I did upload it yesterday but it wouldn’t update properly so I’m doing it again. Nothing has changed. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy!! :D

“Mr. Chae?”

“Son Hyunwoo?” 

 

What the fuck was this?

 

-

 

The two men stand there, infront of Hyunwoo’s front door, in an awkward silence with both of them avoiding eye contact and with fidgety fingers. 

“Um... As I was saying... Changkyun left this at the restaurant and he said this was his address.” Mr. Chae or rather, Hyungwon eventually says, voice wavering. “You guys are roommates?” 

“Yeah...” Hyunwoo mumbles. “Thanks for the... phone. See you on Wednesday.” 

“You too, good night.” 

 

Hyunwoo shuts the door as Hyungwon leaves and he just blinks and stares forward into the brown door. He had too many questions - What were they doing in a restaurant? Why was he already referring to his boss by his first name? Why did he suddenly feel concerned and protective over Changkyun? Changkyun was a dipshit. 

Whatever, Hyunwoo could play detective another time. For now, all he wanted was to go back to sleep. 

 

-

 

The next week, on one of his off days, Hyunwoo holds what he calls “The very necessary household assembly or TVNHA for short” in the middle of his living room, making use of the whiteboard Changkyun and Kihyun had randomly found. 

Hyunwoo had the board propped up next to him, a marker in one hand and a long ruler in the other. Infront of him sat his little collection - no wait, that sounds gross - his small group of aliens - yeah, that sounds a little better. They sat cross legged on the floor like a group of children, looking up to him for what his TVNHA will consist of. 

“Okay guys so listen up. I am a lone, working man paying for rent, food, transportation, electricity, leisure and a whole bunch of other things.” 

The aliens nod. So Hyunwoo continues on.

“And I only make so much money and keep so much money in my bank account. So sometimes, this money may increase ot decrease but because I have some extra people living with me, my resources are being used at a higher rate than what my paycheck can handle. In other words, I’m going to become totally bankrupt if this continues.” 

Hyunwoo draws a graph and labels the x and y axis. Then labels the sides with messy handwriting saying “Hyunwoo’s money” and “Hyunwoo’s guests”. Then he draws a rough, steep arrow downwards. For extra effect he draws a small little explosion at the bottom and mimicks the sound. 

“So what do we have to do? I’m assuming we’re gonna have to help out?” Kihyun pipes up and god, Hyunwoo would marry him right there and then. 

“Yes!” Hyunwoo smacks the whiteboard with his ruler. “You’re exactly right! You guys are gonna help me make money!” 

“But how?” Jooheon speaks up this time. 

Changkyun sighs and leans back until he’s lying down on the floor. “Ah~ there’s no need for me to do anything.” 

Jooheon frowns. “Huh? Why not? You’d be in the dumpsters if not for Kihyun’s mate.” 

Kihyun scoffs at Changkyun. “Yeah, exactly? What, Hyungwon’s your sugar daddy now? He’ll just pay you?” 

“Uh yeah, actually he is.” 

Hyunwoo chokes on the air he’s inhaling. “What the fuck? You’re Mr. Chae’s sugar baby?” 

“Hm... Well not really. He just said he’d pay me to be his fake boyfriend for like a month. I wasn’t supposed to tell yall but if it saves me from mortal labour then sure. Boom, exposed.” 

“Why the hell does Mr. Chae need a pretend boyfriend? Couldn’t he just get one?” 

“He says it’s just to get this Chanhee bitch and his parents off his back.” 

“Chanhee, like the one from the restaurant that one time?” Kihyun chirps, sounding somewhat excited. Nosy bitch. 

“Why did you even agree?” 

“Because he said he’d pay me like a shit ton of money and he’d pay for whatever shoes I wanted. Oh by the way, do you think air jordans would suit me?” 

“Don’t change the subject! How do you think I’m supposed to go to work knowing all this now? Why are all of you guys so weird?” 

“Ha! Me? Weird? Have you and Kihyun ever heard yourselves?” 

Now Kihyun speaks up. “What do you mean by that? What the hell did we do?” 

“Oh really? You guys are so damn digusting!” 

“Digusting! Oh really?” 

“Yeah, like your fucking lube collection! Why is there so much? And why is it all strawberry and peach and grape flavor?” 

“Why can’t it be?” 

“It doesn’t even taste like real fruit! Or even good, for that matter.” 

“You ate our fucking lube?! Why the fuck would you do that?! And you have the nerve to call us weird!” 

“Oh then what’s all that crap for then? What do you use the flavoured lube for then if you don’t eat it?!” 

“We use it fo-“ 

Hyunwoo bangs on the whiteboard with his ruler, successfully stopping Kihyun and Changkyun’s heated argument. Hyunwoo just sighs, breath heavy already. “Alright, Changkyun, occupation - sugar baby.” 

Hyunwoo writes it down on the board. “Alright. Any suggestions from anyone? Anything on earth look particularly promising to you? Kihyun, Joo- Wait. Where’s Jooheon?” 

Hyunwoo wanted to bang his head against the whiteboard until his skull broke. His meeting was turning into a disaster. 

“I can take pictures for a living! Right?” 

“Oh that’s a good idea. Thank you Kihyun.” 

Thank god he had at least one smart person with him.

 

-

 

Jooheon knows he should probably stop doing this. Hyunwoo had been rather worried the last time and Kihyun would probably freak out on him for making his mate concerned but he simply couldn’t resist. Humans were just exceptionally creative and artistic and that’s why Jooheon was in Hongdae again. He was visiting an art gallery, where all the art had been done by one of his favourite earthly rappers, Mino. Then Jooheon wanted to stop by at another shop and look at what the earthlings called records. Back in the Motherland, they were referred to as disco discs. So yes, Jooheon with whatever money he had on him, was very excited. 

 

He took the bus to the gallery, sporting something that was probably owned by Hyunwoo as Kihyun’s clothes were a little tight on him and whatever he was wearing was a little loose. He even found a beret to wear which Jooheon thought might make him look like a hipster or an indie boy. There were a few other people on the bus who were young and fashionable like how Jooheon felt. This was a new experience and very refreshing. 

Jooheon got off at his stop and saw the grand gallery infront of him, as well as the crowd that was slowly building up by it. Jooheon adjusted his hat and dusted off his jacket. He was ready. He entered the cool room and saw all the paintings up for display. They were all beautiful, colouful and abstract. Young humans were all taking pictures with their phones, either of themselves, the paintings or both. 

Jooheon takes a look at his little red flip phone and then back at the larger, flatter phones the earthlings all used. Seems like he was a little outdated. He didn’t think that his flip phone could take pictures, or at least very good ones. Jooheon didn’t even know how to use it very well, he just had it for the sake of having it. 

Then, he feels tapping on his shoulder. “Excuse me? Could you help us take a photo?” 

He turns back and sees two young girls, wearing trendy, fashionable clothes and with make up on. The taller girl with long black hair hands him her phone and starts to pose with her shorter friend, next to one of Mino’s paintings. Jooheon started to sweat, he didn’t know how to use this thing? Where were all the cameras? Did earthlings not use them anymore? It hadn’t been that long since the last visited earth, so how fast could this damn place develop? Did Jooheon learn the know-hows of taking picturess for nothing? 

Then he sees the phone is already turned to a photo taking mode, and he randomly presses the white circle button and he suprises himself as it takes a photo, the screen flashing. He presses it a few more times and hands the phone back to the girls who eagerly thank him. 

Jooheon starts to walk around some more until something he sees makes him stop completely in his tracks. He can’t believe it. The lanky body, the sandy hair, the sparkly eye make up, the muted yet colouful clothes. He’s just run into Minhyuk - and he sees Jooheon before he can panic and run away. Minhyuk grins and Jooheon thinks it’s all over from here. 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I love ending this story on cliff hangers hahaha >:D 
> 
> These chapters have been really short recently but I think that’s just how it’s gotta be. It feels easier writing the story like this 😂 
> 
> Hope the story is good so far anyways...
> 
> Stay tuned for more coming (hopefully) soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> End my life before i can make anymore of this
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
